The Serpants Riddle
by Mindslashed
Summary: When the mother of young American witch Umbra Lennox goes missing Umbra is shipped off to Hogwarts to be with her next of kin. As Umbra explores the Hogwarts world the mystery of her mother's past begins to unwind and reveal a terrifying family secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings and Introductions

July 15th

"Genna! Honestly! You guys are gonna be late enough as it is, just drop me off here! I can walk!" Umbra Lennox bickered with her best friend from the backseat of the battered baby-blue Ford Escort.

"Fine!" Genna, whose hair was colored in coordination to her car jerked the auto sharply to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. "Get the hell outta my car!" She snarled playfully.

Umbra laughed and tumbled out of the car onto the curb, her steel-toed boots hitting the concrete gracefully. She smoothed her skirt and shrugged off her calf-length leather trench coat and draped it over her arm; the muggy July night was too warm for it.

"Umb's!" Kelsey tossed the other girls backpack at her from the still-open car door. Umbra caught it and kicked the door shut.

"Easy on the merchandise!" Frowned Meloney, Genna's little sister, from the passenger seat. "Dad's still paying the insurance on this bloody thing!"

"I'll call you on Monday!" Genna called out the window as she made a highly illegal U-turn and sped off.

Umbra waved for a moment the flipped her long dark braid behind her pale shoulder. She sighed, black eyes turning away from the quickly shrinking Escort she fell into a brisk walk down the empty street. A streetlamp flickered as distant sirens grew closer. A few moments and she realized they were heading in her direction.

The screaming of the vehicles got louder and louder; Umbra trotted swiftly across an intersection just as two police cars and a fire engine tore around the corner and streaked down the road.

"Don't turn, don't turn." Umbra whispered to herself, pausing to watch. "God, not again." The brigade took a sharp turn into the teen's cul-de-sac. "No…no no no…" She broke into a run. An ambulance and a third police car streaked past her and followed the first noisy brigade

The vehicles squatted in the cul-de-sac before her house, lights blaring and people everywhere. The front door hung open, the handle and locks blasted away. The old hazel tree in the yard had been ripped up and tipped over; its dirt-caked roots stared pitifully up at the sky. Small smoldering fires peppered the lawn.

"Mum!" The girl dashed up the driveway, dodged two cops and darted into the house. The inside was worse. Things were broken and tossed about, glass was smashed, and fresh blood was smeared across the walls and splattered over the floor.

"Mum!" the girl shrieked desperately. "Mum where are you?! MUM!!"

"Young lady, you can't be in here!" A burly fireman grabbed her.

"No! LET ME GO!" She fumbled with a long slender piece of carved ebony wood she pulled from her trench coat, which now lay discarded on the floor. The man restrained her and towed her away from the wrecked house.

Fifteen minutes later Umbra sat on the back of the open and empty ambulance. The paramedics had managed to convince her to stay calm and sit down while the officials searched the premises.

"Here darling," a sweet looking blond woman handed the girl a cup of hot coffee.

"Have they found my mum yet?" Umbra asked dully

"I don't know dear, but I'm sure she's fine."

Twenty feet away two policemen conversed.

"There's no one anywhere Lieutenant. Celsee Lennox isn't here."

"What about all that blood?"

"Forensics reckons there's too much for Ms. Lennox to be alive.

"Took the body then, eh?" Lieutenant Bradley sighed. "What about the girl? Any next of kin?"

"Only a father."

"Great, have you contacted him yet?"

"According to the information he...he lives in England sir."

The morning sun peeked boldly through the tiniest cracks in the blackout curtains that covered the windows. The dank, dusty room was quiet, until the shrill ring of a telephone cracked the silence.

It rang, three, four, five times. The man in the room grumbled sleepily under his breath and rolled to the side of his bed. He fumbled with the receiver for a moment then pressed it to his ear, propping himself up on one elbow.

"What?" he growled darkly into the device.

"Mr. Severus Snape?" said a static ridden voice.

"Yes?" Snape snarled. "What do you want?"

"My name is Lieutenant James Bradley of the Multnomah Police bureau of Portland Oregon…"

July 16th

"What a horrible neighborhood." Child and Family Services Agent Witchem goggled at the cramped, decrepit, and mostly abandoned houses that lined the small cobblestone street named Spinners End.

He pulled up in front of a house that seemed in slightly better care and glanced at the address on his paper. He watched the glum looking girl in the car beside him.

"You alright?" He touched her shoulder gently.

She shrugged away from his touch.

Agent Witchem sighed and crawled out of the car. He checked the address again and gritted his teeth. He hated leaving kids in messy-looking situations. The small man squared his shoulders and marched up the front steps to the door and rapped on it sharply three times.

He stepped back and smiled warmly at the girl. She had followed him up the short walk, her one suitcase in hand, the same gloomy expression she had had when he'd first picked her up at the airport.

The girl had flown to Britain all the way from the American Pacific coast; he remembered reading in her case file; her mother had mysteriously and violently disappeared.

'_Poor thing'_ He thought. _'Traumatized, uprooted, and taken to live in a rat-hole.'_

The front door cracked. A small bald man with watery eyes poked his long nose out.

"W..who is it?" He stuttered.

"My name is Adrian Witchem," he smiled. "Are you Mr. Snape?"

"Uh…n..no." The small man suddenly snapped the door shut and a muted scuffle broke out behind it. There was a yelp, and the sound of something breaking. Agent Witchem blinked rapidly and straightened his glasses. A scarce moment later the black door had been flung open again.

A tall, imperious looking man stood in the door. He had greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders, framing his sallow colored face. His eyes were pitch-black and sharp as razors. He wore a long, old-fashioned button-up waistcoat and angled slacks. He stood ram-rod straight and stared coldly at the two people.

"Mr. Snape?" Agent Witchem tried again.

"Yes." The man said coldly. "You've brought the child?"

"Uh, Umbra dear…" Agent Witchem gestured for her to come up the steps.

The girl was staring coldly back at the man, her pitch eyes just as sharp and forceful.

'_Like father like daughter'_ Agent Witchem shuddered inwardly. _'I wonder what her mother was like..'_

"Do I need to sign anything?" Snape snapped his voice still icy.

"Uh, yes, right here please." The small man fumbled with a clipboard and handed it to the dark man.

Severus broke eye contact with the ornery child for a moment to scrawl his name onto the bottom of several legal-looking documents. Then turned and disappeared back into the house, leaving the door open.

"Are you going to be alright?" Agent Witchem asked Umbra kindly.

"Yes. I'll be fine." She said softly. It was the first thing she had ever said to him.

"Here," he pulled a small blue card out of his pocket and handed it to her "This is all my contact information. Don't you ever hesitate to call me if you need anything, money, clothes, or a ride to school? I'm here for you Umbra, no matter what."

"That's because it's your job." She sneered, but pocketed the card. She brushed past him and through the door.

She kicked it soundly and it slammed shut.

Agent Witchem stared at it, then slowly walked back to his car and drove away.

Umbra stood inside the dank house, her face grim; her heart beating rapidly. The wizard with the black razor eyes had gone into the small room immediately at the mouth of the door. The tiny sitting room seemed more like an extensive personal library; old leather books lined the walls; a ratty looking couch and a threadbare armchair crouched around a fragile coffee table. The man stood beside the chair, his hands tucked resolutely behind his back.

Umbra waited at the edge of the carpet, her eyes traveling carefully over every nook and cranny of the room. The house's inside matched the outside. An old, decrepit feeling filled it, quiet corners filled with dust and cobwebs and forgotten bad memories.

The man named Snape stared at her, studying her as closely as she observed the room around her. Her eyes soon drifted over him, and they locked gazes again.

A long, cold moment stretched between them.

"Who was that other man?" she finally spoke.

"Someone who shouldn't be answering doors." Snape said sharply.

As if the words had unstuck his boots from the floor he turned sharply and strode through a small door on the far side of the room.

Umbra hitched up her suitcase and trailed after him.

The next room was a small, unkempt dining room; a set of rickety stairs past the empty doorway where a sliding door once was told the girl where her irritable guardian had gone. Up the stairs there was a single narrow hallway; sprouting from the hall were three doors. One stood open to a bathroom that was as neglected as the rest of the house.

Snape opened the door to the left of the bathroom. Inside was a small, barely furnished bedroom.

"You'll be staying in here."

The girl drifted past him. The room was smaller than her bedroom back in Portland. A creaky-looking bed crouched in one corner; beside it was a battered but sturdy two-drawer end table with an old-fashioned oil lamp beside it. A second lamp perched on a writing desk directly under the dingy panes of a small window. Umbra set her suitcase on the quilt-covered cot. She stepped across the room to the window.

"It doesn't open anymore." Snape said quickly. "Is there anything you need?"

She shook her head and turned to face him.

"Dinner is usually ready around 8," He continued, never taking his eyes off her. "Any questions?"

The girl shrugged off her leather coat and hung it over the back of the chair that sat tucked next to the writing desk.

"May I use your phone?" she asked politely.

Snape turned and left, he returned a few moments with a surprisingly up to date cordless phone. He held it out to her. "Keep long-distance calls under 5 minutes."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He stepped back into the hall and closed the door. There he paused, listening. He heard the girl sit down on the bed; it creaked softly under her weight. He moved silently down the corridor to his personal bedroom. The base of the cordless phone sat on his end table.

He pushed a button and sat to listen.

Umbra finished dialing, and listened to the phone ring on the other end.

Barely two rings spat out before the other end picked up.

"'Ello?" said a girl.

"Gen? It's Umbra."

"Umbra!" Genna screeched. "Where the fuck have you been?! I've been trying to call your house! Where are you calling from? The caller ID says out of area! What's happened?"

"Calm down Gen, I'm… I'm at my fathers."

"….."

"Gen?"

"Umb's… I thought you didn't have a dad."

"Yeah, me too. But here I am."

"Is your mum there?"

"Um.. no. She's… she's disappeared."

"What?"

"She's gone, Genna. Someone attacked the house Friday night, before I got there. We don't know where she is, so, um, I'm staying with the guy she put down as my dad."

"…holy fuck."

"I can't talk long Gen, I'm on long distance."

"Where the fuck are you Umb's?"

"….."

"Umbra? Where are you? I'm coming get you; you shouldn't be with some random stranger right now."

Umbra chuckled dryly. "Good luck driving here, I'm in England Gen."

"…….."

Umbra continued quickly before Genna could come out of her shock and start screaming. "I have to go Gen; tell the others, I'll find a way to write, and I'll call again soon! I promise! Sorry, bye." And she hung up.

She dialed again. The phone rang twice this time before it was picked up.

"Salvation Army, this is Amy speaking, how may I help you?

"Hey Amy, its Umbra, I need to speak to Scott."

"Hey Umbra, sure thing, hang on a sec."

The phone was muffled, bumped and scuffed for a moment, and then a man's voice came onto the line.

"Umbra? What's up?"

"Hey Scott, I got some bad news."

"Uh oh," the man said brightly. "I'm ready, lay it on me."

"My mom's disappeared; the cops think she's been murdered. I've been shipped off to England to stay with the guy that's apparently my long-lost father, I don't know how long I'm going to be here, or what the hell's going to happen to me."

"My god, Umbra." Scott's warm voice dropped into concern. "My god. Are, are you ok?"

"Well enough considering, I'm just calling to let you know I won't be coming in to work today."

Scott laughed. "Yeah, one would think. Good God Umbra."

"Yeah, I know." The girl sighed. "Tell everyone I miss them already, and I'll write as soon as I figure out where the post office is."

"Ok, call anytime Umbra." Scott said affectionately.

"I will. Bye." She hung up again, not waiting for a responding goodbye.

She set the phone on the end table and sat, looking around the gloomy room. She swallowed hard and rubbed her eyes hard with the heels of her hands, fighting back tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Registration and Revelations

Apparently Wormtail preferred dining in his bedroom, because it was just Snape and Umbra sitting in silence at the small dining room table when the meal was finally ready.

"You teach at Hogwarts?" She asked suddenly.

Snape looked up at her. "Yes. How did you know that?"

She smirked over her steamed carrots. "The syllabus books in the library were a tip off; along with the pile of student's essays in the upstairs trash. So you teach potions?" She glanced back down at her plate, pushing the carrots to the side, like she was wishing they'd vanish themselves.

"I used to; but this year I will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Oh." She pushed a steamed carrot across her plate. "Why?"

"No reason you need to know. What kind of schooling have you had?" He changed the subject.

"Schooling?"

"Your mother was the home-schooling type?"

"Oh, um, no. I went to a small private wizarding school in Northwest Portland. There isn't as big of a wizarding community in Portland as you'd think."

"What level are you?"

"I'm going to be a junior."

"A what?" He looked at her blankly.

"Um, level.." she scrunched her forehead, thinking. "Level 6."

"Good. We'll register you at Hogwarts.

July 17

"Severus!" Dumbledore stood to shake the Potion masters hand. "What a pleasant surprise! And who's this you've brought with you?" He turned his twinkling blue eyes on Umbra.

"Umbra Lennox." She smiled back and shook the headmaster's hand.

"Lennox?" Dumbledore sounded surprised. "Oh dear, Celsee's daughter?"

"Yes," Snape seated himself without being asked. "Celsee's disappeared. I am her guardian now."

"Oh." The ancient silver-haired wizard, his eyes still sparkling. "Interesting you'd be listed as next of kin, Severus."

Snapes mouth tightened. "We're here to register her."

"Yes, yes of course." Dumbledore smiled at the girl again. "It will be wonderful having you here Umbra."

"So we'll just sort her before the first years at beginning of term?" Snape asked, as he finished signing the final registration paper.

"The easiest course of action, yes." Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into a drawer. "Would you like to meet the staff members that are back from holiday Umbra dear?" He asked kindly. "Lunch will be served in fifteen minutes."

July 27

Her boots clicked softly on the broken cobblestones. Umbra had walked from over the muddy hill and down the dark tired street; still clutching the nail file Douglas had portkeyed for her, the girl halted before Snape's house.

The light was turned on and shown muddily through the dark curtains and the grimy window. She clumped up the step and dug in her pocket for the house key and stopped.

A woman's angry voice sounded muffled from the study. The girl pressed her ear against the door. She could hear Severus talking too, but the distance was too much for her to make out what was being said.

Umbra hesitated for a moment, then stuffed the key back in her pocket and vaulted the narrow railing into the side yard, following the tiny dirt trail around to the back door. The first lock opened easily, and with a little prying from the nail file the bolt slid open. Umbra carefully eased the door open and slunk into the kitchen.

"... is pleased I never deserted my post." Severus was saying, still muffled slightly. Umbra crept through the kitchen and past the disused dining room, crouching near the entrance to the library/study where the voices continued their conversation. "… more useful welcome-back present than endless reminiscences of how unpleasant Azkaban is…"

"But you stayed!" The woman's voice hissed furious

"Yes Bellatrix, I stayed." Snape snarled

Bellatrix… Bellatrix Lestrange? Umbra's thoughts tumbled helter-skelter. Wasn't she one of the Death Eaters that broke out of Azkaban back in January? She remembered her mother listening to the report on the wizarding radio they owned. Umbra's chest grew cold. What the hell was the woman doing HERE?

"He thought, like you, that I had turned from faithful Death Eater to Dumbledore's stooge…"

The girl frowned, edged closer, and listened harder.

"By allowing Dumbledore to think that I was only returning to the Dark Lords side because I was ordered to, I have been able to pass information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix ever since! .... Yes the Dark Lord thought that I had left him forever, but he was wrong."

Umbra's frown grew deeper, she listened to the woman Bellatrix's attacks and accusations trying to prove Snape's disloyalty. Lucius Malfoy was mentioned, and a second's woman's voice sprang up, defending her husband.

"Need I point out the latest proof that my actions were for the best?" Snape sighed. "That in staying in Dumbledore's favor I have been allowed to take custody of the Lennox child?"

"Lennox?!" Bellatrix gasped. "You have the daughter?! Does the Dark Lord know?"

"Of course he knows." Snape answered coolly, "And he's very pleased that my presence has manage to save the situation that you scrapped."

"ME?!" Bellatrix almost shrieked.

"Yes you! You and those other two fools! Letting Celsee slip through your fingers like that!"

"That wasn't my fault! She had the house covered with traps! Alarms everywhere!"

"Of course she did! And you failed the Dark Lord once again."

"Where is she then Snape? This child you saved from MY folly?"

"She's out." Snape eased back into his seat, the chair creaking slightly.

"…Out?"

"At a party somewhere, with some friends of friends from London."

"You let her go out?!"

"Of course. Would you rather me lock her in the celler? That'd be excellent for her moral, yes Bellatrix what a wonderful way to get the child to trust me."

"What if something should happen to her?"

"You think I'm that careless? Of course she's warded. If anything were to happen I would be at her side in a second! Despite what you wish I am not stupid Bellatrix."

Umbra felt like she was going to pass out. Bile choked her. Her mother…… attacked by these people! Now she'd been dumped into Snape's clutches. Her mother trusted him! And he was just a servant of the man mum had been running from for 17 years!

The walls started to close in on her. The girl wobbled to her feet and pattered back out the kitchen door as fast and as quietly as she could. Leaving the kitchen door open a crack she stumbled out into the yard. Collapsing onto the grass she gasped and fought the urge to vomit.

"Easy girl, easy, calm calm calm…. " She murmured to herself. "Just calm down…. What'er you gunna do? Yes… yes he'd say those things… to them. But are they true? I…I don't know. I have no way to know…fuck fuck fuck!!" she rolled onto her back and stared up into the black clouded sky.

But she knew she couldn't stay here, not right now. Not with those women in the house. The girl crawled to her feet and stumbled back out to the street, wandering in a numb daze.

She found herself several streets away before finally dropping to a curb under a dim streetlamp, sitting with her legs splayed out in front of her. The girl kneaded her brow in frustration.

Suddenly she noticed a slim shape on the broken sidewalk beside her. Curled into a flat spiral a little green and black grass snake stared up at her, is shiny black eyes clouded over slightly. The thin transparent eyelid lifted as the reptile sensed her presence. The tiny red tongue darted in her direction a few times. Its head rose to get a better look at her.

"What the hell are _you_ looking at scale-face?" she snarled, her temper rising.

The snake blinked its milky eyelid, watching her, tongue still flickering.

"It's not bloody fair!" she pulled her knees up to her chest. "This is so... this is just fucked up! How could she not tell me, you know?" she glanced at the snake.

The little serpent obviously didn't know.

"She never told me outright," she shook her head, massaging the temples. "That we were hiding from HIM… Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters. She tried to hide the idea from me in fact. But I'm not dim. I'm not stupid. I mean; " she laughed, seeming maniacal for a moment. "Who the hell ELSE is there to run from in this world! I mean, honestly!"

But, you know what's REALLY messed up?" She grinned "That she spent my entire life, 17 fucking years, hiding, running, and then I get dumped into the hands of a man she obviously trusted enough to leave me too… and he's a goddamned Death Eater!"

She leaned forward, head between her knees as she fought the nausea in her gut again.

"I need…I need to calm down. Do I need to go? Am I not safe here? I…I don't know. All my stuff is back there though. Leaving isn't an option at the moment, not if I want any success with it." She moaned. "Shoot…I'm warded…I…I can't leave. He'll just find me again." She looked over at the serpent, which was still flickering its tongue at her curiously. "I'm just going to have to trust Mum knew what she was doing…Don't I?"

She stared at the creature. Its head bobbed up and down slightly, tongue flickering. "Oh, what the hell do YOU care? Go back to sleep." She got up and stomped off.

The snake looked after her, then lowered its head, the thin film falling over its eyes as it returned to slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Draco Malfoy and Diagon Alley**

August 5th

"Is there a bus around here?"

Snape looked over the hefty old volume he was reading from. "What?"

"A bus." She said again. "A muggle bus I can take to London?"

"No." He returned his gaze to the tome.

She sighed loudly in exasperation.

Snape shifted the tome aside for a moment and dug a handful of odd brass and silver coins from his pocket.

"Take the Knight Bus." He muttered as he handed the coins to her and retuned his attention to his book.

"The what?"

"The Knight Bus." He repeated. "Go outside and stick your wand out like you want a taxi."

The teen sighed loudly again. She tromped upstairs, put on her trench coat, picked up her backpack, tromped back downstairs, out the front door and down the front walk. She looked up and down the empty street and sighed once more. She pulled her wand out from her coat pocket.

"Taxi." She mumbled under her breath and stuck her wand-arm out as if hailing a vehicle in a crowded airport.

Back inside the house Snape was rewarded with the bang of the Knight Bus, and Umbra's yelp of surprise.

A violently purple triple-decker bus had appeared of thin air. A pimple-ridden young man hopped out to greet her.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus!" he was saying "Emergency transport for any stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand, hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. I'm Stan Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor today."

"Um…" Umbra stared at him. "I..I need to get to Gringotts, the original's in London, isn't it?"

Stan grinned at her. "Sure, hop on, We'll take you right to Diagon Alley."

Umbra ventured onto the rumbling bus. "How much?"

"Fer London? three sickles and five knuts."

Umbra looked at him blankly and pulled out the small handful of coins Snape hand handed her. "Which ones are those?"

Stan furrowed his brow, but plucked three silver sickles and five bronze knuts from her hand and poked them into his change belt. He handed her the ticket.

"Thanks." Umbra beamed and sat down quickly.

The bus jerked, banged, and they were off.

Umbra couldn't help but laugh as her chair slid backwards, then forwards as they came to another banging-stop.

"I gotta pick up school supplies." Umbra told Stan. "I just transferred to Hogwarts from America."

"I f'aut yer accent was American." Stan nodded proudly. "Well, Diagon Alley's where ya want ter be at. There isn't anything you can't get there…"

Several banging stops later the bus ground to a quick halt in the middle of London, a decrepit little store called the Leaky Cauldron before them. Several witches and wizards filed off and on. Stan shouted directions at her over making change for the newcomers.

"Head right to the back, there's a little alley, tap yer wand on the brick f'ree up and two across from the trashcan!"

"Okay! Thank you!" Umbra called as she hopped down the finally free step.

"Wait! What's your name?" Stan called urgently

"Umbra Lennox!" the girl yelled back just as the doors slammed shut, and with another colossal bang, the bus vanished.

The Leaky Cauldron was small, but welcoming. Umbra wandered through, taking quick note of the occupants and the toothless bartender. She quickly found and exited through the backdoor. A small bricked-up alcove met her. She pulled her wand out again and counted bricks. A quick tap and a hole appeared in the brick. Quickly it grew into a doorway. She stepped through and found herself in a whirling center of British Wizarding life.

It took her maybe twenty minutes to find the Gringotts building. She hurried inside and got into line to talk to a goblin.

"May I help you?" he said nasally, casting a scrutinizing eye over the girl's muggle attire.

"Yeah, I need to make an over-seas withdrawal."

"You'll have to speak to Scrapelip for that." The goblin pointed one long finger down a side hallway from the main area. "Office 4A"

"Thanks."

After making a sizeable withdrawal from her account and exchanging a decent amount into pounds, Umbra headed back out into Diagon Alley.

People goggled at her as she descended the steps of the bank. 'Must be the clothes.' Umbra shrugged to herself and pulled out the equipment list Dumbledore had given her the day before.

"Robes." She muttered to herself. She paused at the base of the steps and looked around, her pitch black eyes settling immediately on a little shop. "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions."

A small bell tinkled when the girl pushed the door open and slunk in.

"I'll be right with you dear!" A plump witch bustled out from the back of the store. "Can I help you?" She smiled.

"I need a few sets of school robes." Umbra held out her equipment list to the woman.

"Oh?" The witch looked the girl quickly up and down. "A Hogwarts student? I haven't ever seen you in my store before."

"Well, I transferred from America…"

"Oh! Well say no more!" Madme Malkin beamed. "Hop up on the stool dear, and we'll get you pinned up."

Umbra stared forlornly at her image in the mirror before her. "I've never had to wear robes before…" She sighed. "In America we just wear muggle clothes to school."

"Well that's odd." Madam Malkin frowned, pins sticking out of the sides of her mouth.

"Well, we're not stuck at the school for a whole term at a time, we go home every afternoon."

The bell tinkled again. The witch glanced over to the door.

"Good Morning Mrs. Malfoy, how can I help you today?" Madam Malkin smiled, a few stray pins sticking from between her lips.

Umbra mentally jumped, but calmly looked over, curious, and by the crawling sensation in the pit of her stomach, frightened at what she might find.

A regal looking witch had glided in, her long blond hair tucked neatly into a braid down her back, her pale eyes scrutinizing the small shop. A boy about Umbra's age followed her, looking sullen. He was as pale as his mother. For a second the two teens made eye contact. Pale gray and pitch black, they stared at each other for a long moment, then both glanced away at the same time.

"Draco is in need of a new set of dress robes." The witch announced, her pale pointed fingers browsing through the rack of highest quality dress robes. "This is a lovely color, what do you think Draco dear?" she plucked a deep emerald green out.

"It's nice mother, that'll work." The boy agreed.

"Well try it on dear; Elary will hem it for you." Madame Malkin smiled. The assistant witch came out from behind the desk and got to pinning up the hem of the robes.

Mrs. Malfoy's gaze swept around the shop and settled on Umbra. The girl fidgeted slightly, and focused on watching the seamstress work.

"What were you saying dear?" Malkin turned her attention back to Umbra.

"What? Oh...um, well, I guess we're a lot more muggle-like in America, we copy the muggle schools, classes from 8am to 3pm, then we go home, or whatever."

"Well, we're different worlds in both countries dear." The seamstress stuck a final pin in the hem of the robe and moved on to Umbra's cuffs. "I'm sure you'll be fine at Hogwarts, wonderful school, safest place there is right now!"

"Safest?" It suddenly stuck Umbra hard, people weren't staring at her because of her clothes, but because she'd been the only person in the streets that wasn't scuffling around in a group!

"Oh dear," Malkin exclaimed. "Haven't the Americans been told about …about You-Know-Who?"

"Oh, well, yeah." Umbra frowned and nodded. "But we're not quite in the line of fire I guess." She looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh dear… I'm on the other side of the pond now….oh……..oh gods." She rubbed her forehead. "I'm so stupid…"

"You should be careful dear, dangerous times this is, yes."

"Are you Umbra Lennox?" Narcissa suddenly asked.

"Uh…yeah." The girl's stomach turned cold.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "I am going to give your father what-for for letting you go out on your own!" She perched her hands on her hips in exasperation.

"What?" Umbra and Draco said at the same time.

"Just because he's too insecure or lazy to take you out here himself! Oh! You'll have to do the rest of your shopping with us, no exceptions!" she raised a finger, cutting off Umbra's stuttering of 'that's not necessary."

"Father? Who's your father?" Draco stared at her, frowning slightly. "Should I know you?"

"She's Snape's dear."

"He's my _guardian_." Umbra corrected quickly. "No actual parentage has been confirmed."

Draco seemed to be shocked beyond words, but he mouthed "Professor Snape?" silently, and glanced at his mother for confirmation.

"Guardian, father, whatever. He should know better than letting you wander around all alone! You're not even familiar with the lay of the land! Ooh!"

Umbra looked a little worried. "I can handle myself, _really_ Mrs. Malfoy. As tight as security is around here, I doubt it actually does much good."

Narcissa shook her head firmly, the commanding mother-vibe appearing. "Nonsense dear, you should not be out alone in times like these"

"I think the Professor is on to something." Draco sniffed. "I, like Umbra, am not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

Madame Malkin chuckled as she stood and pulled the robe from Umbra. "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us are supposed to go out wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child."

Umbra stepped away from the mirror, shaking her head slightly she brushed her hair quickly back into place with her fingers.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin will you!" Draco demanded and jerked his wrist away from the assistant witch. He sniffed and strode over to the mirror that Umbra had just abandoned. He inspected himself for a moment before noticing something near the door.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." He sneered.

Umbra stared at him for a moment, more disappointment than shock. Slowly she turned and peeked through a rack of clothes to see whom the boy was speaking of.

A trio of teens stood at the door; a gangly redheaded boy, a shorter dark-haired one, and a brown-haired girl. She was looking shameful and muttering to the other two to put their wands away.

Umbra turned and quickly paid for her new robes; the assistant witch nervously made change casting a wary eye on the scowling sneering teens. The girl stuffed the packaged robes in her knapsack and slipped around a clothes rack. In the ensuing chaos of threats and growling Umbra slipped past the group by the door and outside.

"Oops! Watch'er there!"

She bumped into a giant man outside, black bushy hair everywhere. He gave her a friendly smile. "Careful."

"Sorry!" She said hastily "Sorry..." and hurried away. She whipped around a corner and dodged into Flourish and Blotts. Winding her way around the clusters of people she found an empty nook in the store and leaned heavily against the tall sturdy bookcase.

She slumped slightly shaking heavily.

"Are…are you alright?" A voice asked behind her.

Umbra jumped like a startled cat and whirled on the spot, hand on her wand in her pocket.

A young girl, maybe fifteen or so, with long red hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose was looking at her curiously. She clutched an armful of books and looked Umbra up and down, concern in her bright brown eyes.

"Y..yeah!" Umbra gasped. "Who'er you?"

"Ginny Weasly." the girl answered suspiciously. "Who'er you?"

"Umbra Lennox….." Umbra gasped. "And…I'm fine thanks. Jus a little winded."

"Uh huh…" Ginny's sharp eyes notice the Hogwarts book list sticking from Umbras pocket. "You go to Hogwarts? I've never seen you before.."

"I'm new… Uh, a transfer." Umbra shifted, nervously.

"Oh! Where from?"

"America…"

"Ginny! There you are! Don't wander off like that you'll give me a heart attack!" A red haired woman bustled into view and grabbed the girl's shoulder. "Oh! Who's your friend?"

"She's a transfer from America mum!" Ginny told her mother brightly

"America!" Mrs. Weasley blinked in surprise. "Oh! How wonderful! Are…are you here alone?"

"Uh… sort of. Can you help me find.." she whipped open her equipment list. "The potions section?"

"Of course dear! It's right over here." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

The Weasley's, joined by Mr. Weasley, helped Umbra find all of her schoolbooks and other writing equipment.

"You should come with us to Fred and George's Joke shop!" Ginny told her as they walked out.

"Joke shop?" Umbra grinned wickedly. "I'm _so_ there"

In the joke shop she gave the kind red-haired Weasley clan the slip. After purchasing a decent bagful of items she slunk out when no one was talking to her and hurried down the street, carefully tucking the package into her duffel.

She paused on the corner to look around. She nearly jumped three feet in the air as a pale hand with long, perfectly manicured nails seized her shoulder.

"There you are Umbra. Have you seen Draco? He disappeared on me." Narcissa frowned.

"N.. no." Umbra stuttered, still jumpy from being caught.

"Ah, there he is." The witch growled, sighting her son walking quickly down the road towards them. She steered Umbra in front of her and marched them towards Draco.

"Draco! Where did you get off too! Leaving me alone like that!" She reached out and grabbed her son's shoulder. "Don't DO that to me!"

"I had business to do!" Draco snapped, brushing her hand off his shoulder. "I told you!"

"We'll give you a lift home dear." Narcisa told her. "Come along now." She steered the two teenagers to the apparition area near the floo-landings.

"But…" Umbra began to protest. o

"Nonsense," Narcissa cut her off again. "Professor Snape is an old school friend of mine." Her long nailed fingers dug their hold into her and Draco' shoulders.

Diagon Alley blacked out of view. Umbra gasped as her feet hit the broken cobblestones in front of Number 17 Spinners End. The girl seemed phased for a moment, then shook herself and marched up the front walk.

The door opened as she approached, Draco and his mother had followed her.

Snape stood at the door.

"I thought that that was an apparition." He said to no one in particular. "Narcissa! What a pleasant surprise, Draco, good to see you." He opened the door for the Malfoys.

"Whatever were you thinking letting her off alone Severus!" Narcissa scolded, as they passed the threshold. "In times like this we can't be letting them trounce about as they please!"

"She's a stubborn creature Narcissa," Severus closed the door behind his guests. "Just like her mother. May I take your cloaks?"

"Yes, Thankyou. And don't give me that tired excuse that they can handle themselves, it's not the point and you know it! Keeping the ruse is the point!" She glared at Draco "I thought you understood that before we left!"

Severus took Draco and Narcissa's cloaks, hanging them on a coat rack beside the door. "Please, come in and sit." He gestured to the sitting room. "Umbra, Wormtail's dug out my old school trunk from the attic for you to use."

"Right." Umbra nodded. "I'll, erm...go pack it."

"Tell Wormtail there's two more for dinner." Snape told her. "That is if you're staying Narcissa?"

"Yes, why not." Narcissa seated herself elegantly on the couch.

"I'll go with you." Draco drawled and followed Umbra through the kitchen, past Wormtail who was muttering as he cooked. He scowled at Snape's message, and the two teens disappeared upstairs before he could begin cussing.

"What a dreary little room." Draco commented, seating himself on the creaky bed.

"I don't mind." Umbra shrugged, kicking the old black and silver school trunk to the corner of the room and crouching to open it. "I'm a bit of a minimalist by nature as it is."

"So, why are you staying with Professor Snape?" The boy laid back and stretched his lanky form.

"My mom disappeared last week, our house was attacked."

"Oh?" Draco sat up sharply. "By who?"

"Death Eaters I suppose, but I don't know for sure, I wasn't there." Umbra shrugged. "But she's missing, presumed dead. And she had Snape down as my next of kin, so the muggle's shipped me out here."

"He's…your father then?" Draco asked carefully, watching her reaction.  
Umbra scowled. "Yes, he's _supposedly_ my father." The girl sat on the floor, sorting her new school supplies and packing them into the trunk. "But we don't know for sure, and even if it doesn't really matter. Please don't make a scene over it."

Draco shrugged. "I don't mean to seem invasive about it, it's just, well. It's not something I'd expect from Professor Snape. He's….well he doesn't seem the type to have a child."

A few long minutes of silence and Draco stood. "It's rude to leave mother and Professor Snape down there, we should go back down."

"Right." Umbra agreed distractedly and crammed the last of her books into the empty corners of the musty trunk.

"Well, sit you two." Narcissa exclaimed when the teenagers reappeared into the tiny sitting room. Umbra sank and sat cross-legged on the faded carpet.

"Tell me about America." Narcissa smiled warmly.

Umbra leaned against the coffee table, which creaked dangerously in protest.

"Well…" she began. "Not that much different. We do a lot more muggle things I guess. I live in Portland Oregon, a city within a few hundred miles or so from the coast. The weathers similar, so that's been easy."

Draco sat beside his mother, watching the girl sitting on the floor with confused fascination. Snape re-seated himself in the armchair.

"What of the wizarding culture?" Narcissia asked. "Is it true American schools act like muggle schools?"

"It is actually, but just on the outside." Umbra grinned. "We really do rub elbows with muggles more than you all seem to."

"How horrid."

Umbra shrugged. "I don't see what people have against muggles, I mean, sure, they can be horrible but not all of them are terrible. They're just people too, terribly ignorant and vulnerable, but people. I have several muggle friends back home. That's why I want to try and find the post office in muggle London. I need to let some of them know where I've gotten off to."

Wormtail shuffled to the door of the kitchen. "Food's done." He grumbled, and shuffled off.

"Well then," Snape stood. "Let us not wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogwarts and Hagrid

August 24th

"Are you packed?" Snape said gazed delicately on the lamb chop he was slicing on his plate.

"For what?" Umbra glanced up after mashing a pat of butter into her baked potato.

"School. We're leaving tomorrow, I'm changing classrooms. So you'll have to come with me."

"Um…ok." Umbra pushed some peas around on her plate.

"Be ready to leave at seven tomorrow."

"Right."

August 25th

"I'll show you to your rooms Umbra." Snape said as they trotted through the ancient halls.

"Ok. Will I be moving into the dormitories of whatever house I get sorted into?"

"No."

"Oh…why?"

"Because there isn't room in any of the dormitories for another bed, so you'll be housed elsewhere." They turned into a small corridor.

"This," Snape gestured to an elegant tapestry tucked into a small alcove "Is my quarters, call on me when ever you need to."

They continued down the passage for another thirty feet or so. "This is your quarters."

They stopped before a second small alcove, much like the one thirty feet back, but instead of a tapestry a large bronze statue of an Asian dragon leered out at her.

"Fut's-Lung." Umbra reached out and touched the statues snout."

"You know the different types?" Snapes brows furrowed.

"Of course." Umbra grinned, her eyes suddenly looking saddened. "Mum and I traveled a lot."

"I...I see." Snape nodded, his eyes snapping back into their usual razor quality. "This is the main entrance and exit you have."

"Right. And the password?"

"Sickleberry."

The dragon growled silently at them and crawled smoothly to the side, revealing a hidden door. Beyond that was a set of rooms that seemed to have once belonged to a teacher.

A battered but sturdy coffee table stood between the fireplace and a tattered brown couch. A few musty tapestries hung tiredly on the walls. Black and green carpets covered the cold stone floor and padded Umbra's boot steps as she inspected the bedroom.

A green and black four-poster bed sat in the bedroom, an empty vanity couched in the corner next to a grouchy looking wardrobe. The bathroom was un-extraordinary.

Umbra plopped herself on the couch in the front room.

"I like this." She sighed and stretched out.

"Good." Snape tucked his hands behind his back. "I'm going to be working the rest of the afternoon. Dinner is at seven." He turned on his heel and marched out the dragon-guarded door.

Umbra sat perched on a rock which sat on the bank of the lake that stretched along the Hogwarts grounds. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders; the wind picked it up and whipped it around her ears, stinging the sides of her face.

The girl watched a giant squid sun bathing in the shallows of the lake. She hugged her knees; pitch black eyes wandering over the grounds. Staring for a moment at the distant forest, Umbra suddenly slid off the rock and marched firmly in the direction of the woods. A small hut crouched on the edge of the forest; Umbra glanced at it as she passed, it appeared empty.

The woods were dark and quiet. Birds sang softly in the distance, sunlight filtered through the dusty branches. Umbra wove along, crawling over logs and rocks, picking her way through the tangles of roots and branches.

The air smelled rich and earthy; the girl found herself humming a wordless tune. A tinkling of water caught her ears, and when followed the forest surrendered a beautiful flowing creek that tumbled into a crystal clear pond.

Umbra tossed herself into the shade, sprawled over the lush grass she closed her eyes, the patterned sunlight across her face.

Words came into her tune.

_Flow gently, sweet Afton, amang thy green braes  
Flow gently, I'll sing thee a song in thy praise  
My Mary's asleep by thy murmuring stream  
Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream.  
Though stock-dove whose echo resounds from the hill  
Ye wild whistling blackbirds in yon thorny dell  
Thou green created lapwing, thy screaming for bear  
I charge you, disturb not my slumbering fair._

_How lofty, sweet Afton, thy neighboring hills  
Far marked with the courses of clear winding rills  
There daily I wander, as morn rises high  
My flocks and my Mary's sweet cot in my eye.  
How pleasant thy banks and green valleys below  
Where wild in the woodlands the primroses blow  
There oft, as mild evening creeps over the lea  
The sweet scented birch shades my Mary and me._

Her words lilted softly across the still pond, the faintest of echoes bouncing off the trees

_Thy crystal stream, Afton, how lovely it glides  
And winds by the cot where my Mary resides  
How wanton thy waters her snowy feet lave  
As gathering sweet flow'rets, she stems thy clear wave.  
Flow gently, sweet Afton, amang thy green braes  
Flow gently , sweet river, the theme of my lays  
My Mary's asleep by thy murmuring stream  
Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream._

A shadow fell over her face, the girls eyes snapped open. A strange looking horse stood over her, it was dark and scaly, long sharp fangs poked out from under its lips; it studied her with blank white eyes.

Slowly, Umbra eased out from under it and sat up, hand tightly gripping her wand she quickly summed up her surroundings. Five or six of the creatures mulled about the tiny clearing, all watching her through those clouded milky eyes.

They were skinny, skeletal and gaunt, giant webbed wings sprouted from their shoulders. The nearest stepped towards her again, snuffling her hair. Umbra couldn't stop herself from giggling as the creature snorted its hot, rancid breath over her face, blowing her hair everywhere.

"Th'er mostly 'armless." A gruff male voice told her.

A gigantic man emerged from the tree line. He was huge and hairy, his eyes glinted beneath his mane-like bearded. He grinned at her.

"You must be Miss Lennox. You ought not to be out in this forest at all! Tis' dangerous!"

He reached out and scratched the ears of the nearest demon-horse.

"What are they?" She asked, heaving to her feet stroking the nose of the one who sniffed her.

"Thesterals. Actually quite sweet creatures they are. This is the only known tame heard in all 'o Britain."

"Wow, did you train them?" Umbra studied the man.

He puffed up his chest. "Well, yeah. T'wasn't easy 'though. I'm Hagrid, the games keeper and keeper of the keys fer Hogwarts, I'm also the Care 'o Magical Creatures teacher."

Umbra's eyes widened. "Oh! I was wondering who taught that! We never got a chance to do many interesting things back in America. Too close to the muggles you know."

"Oh 'ya came to the right place then!" Hagrid patted the Thestral. "But I 'ought 'ta be gitting you outta here. Would you care fer a cuppa?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Yer name sounds so familiar. Have we met before?" The giant man asked as they clumped into the oversized, but snug log cabin she had passed earlier. He pulled out a chair for the girl and set about boiling water.

"Uh, no." Umbra climbed into the tall chair and sat awkwardly for a moment. "But my mum was Celsee Lennox."

"Oh!" an enlightened look came over Hagrids face. "I remember her! Sweet girl! Yeah. She wuz always nice ter e'eryone."

Umbra nodded and picked up a lumpy cake from the tray Hagrid had set on the large oaken table. She nibbled on it cautiously, then proceeded to gnaw viciously when it refused to give way.

"She never talked about Hogwarts." Umbra paused to comment.

"I couldn't imagine why not." Hagrid frowned and poured a large cup of tea for the girl. "She disappeared a while back thou', I dun remember exactly when…"

"My guess, about 17 years ago." Umbra dunked the stubborn cake into her tea.

"Yeah, Yeah! Tha's about right. How'd you guess?"

"Cause father didn't know about me, so I wasn't born yet."

"Father? Who's yer father now?" Hagrid suddenly looked devilishly curious, he leaned across the table slightly.

"Professor Snape I suppose, he's my guardian at the moment."

"No!" Hagrid gasped. "Not Professor Snape! I mean, I knew they were friendly, but…" He trailed off, suddenly remembering whom he was talking to. "Well that's interesting.." he said, awkwardly trying to be casual.

"Yes. Very." Umbra remove the rock cake from the tea and bit into it again, finding its soak hadn't softened it at all. "What was my mom like when she was my age?" she asked suddenly.

Hagrid stroked his beard and thought. In his moment of distraction Umbra pulled out her pocketknife and stabbed the cake. The three-inch blade sunk into it completely.

"Well; she didn't get along well with everyone. Mostly she stuck with her Slytherin friends." Hagrid told her absently. "But her last few years here she was real reclusive." The man suddenly grinned massively. "She had a real love for dragons you know."

"Yeah, I know." Umbra nodded and tried to pry her blade free by sawing it back and forth.

"I guess that's why she 'n I got along so well."

"I love dragons too." She grasped the cake and pulled hard, but it refused to release her knife. "I saw a fut-lung when we were traveling the Far East."

"A wha?" Hagrid blinked.

The girl grinned. "The Chinese fireball is a sad parody of the eastern dragons true glory."

August 27

"Miss Lennox, good morning." Dumbledore smiled.

The teen slouched to the small central table where the scattered few teachers were taking their breakfast.

"G'mornin Headmaster." Umbra poured a large cup of coffee for herself an settled back in her chair.

"Eat up, you have a busy day ahead of you."

"I do? Why's that sir?"

"Today we'll begin examining your magical skills to see what your courses shall be this term."

"…Oh. Well, can't you just pull my records from Portland?"

"It would take a while for them to figure it all out, you know how slow schools can be." Dumbledore eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Ok." She sighed and forked a fried egg onto her plate. "How hard can it be?"

"We intend to be casual Miss Lennox." Professor McGonagall said sternly over her tea "But that doesn't mean we shall be casual with your schooling. The current 6th years completed their O.W.L testing last year and you'll need to measure up to get into most classes!"

"O.W.L?" She frowned. "What kind of stuff is O.W.L level?"

She found out rather quickly. And while Professor McGonagall tisked at the teapot Umbra had tried to turn into a hedgehog (it still had a lovely china-pattern color and belched steam from its mouth), Professor Flitwick was rather excited at her proficiency in charms.

The goblin-sized man clapped hands in delight as Umbra managed to produce a flock of neon-colored canaries, which then chirped in tune with the newest Weird Sisters hit.

Hagird gave her a broad smile she managed to track an ashwinder's trail through his hut and freeze its eggs before they caught anything on fire.

"Tha's wonderful!" Hagrid cheered her as they marched back up to the castle for her potion examination. "Er, Umbra, I've been meanin' to ask you… an I hope I ain't intruding non, but it occurred to me that you can see teh thesterals."

Umbra nodded, kicking at the grass as they continued up the hill an into the Great Hall.

"Well…the only people who can see thestrals are, well, people who've seen death."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I'm just curious who you saw die."

"Oh." Umbra appeared to think hard for a long moment. The two tromped down the dungeon corridors towards the potions room. "Oh, it was… well I was in a car crash last year.."

"If you don't want to say…" Hagrid mumbled.

"No, no it's okay. Um.. well I was out with my… my muggle boyfriend, and this truck ran a red light and t-boned us in the middle of the intersection. I was alright, just a fractured collarbone. But.. well Alex didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." Hagrid patted her on the shoulder as they arrived at the classroom. "It's not easy to loose people."

Umbra chuckle dryly. "Oh, the sad thing was I was going to break-up with him later that evening."

"Most fascinating." Snape drawled. He was standing at the door.

"See you later Hagrid." Umbra waved and marched into the classroom.

"Done." Umbra announced as she ladled some of her potion into a bottle and stoppered it.

Snape swept over and took the bottle from her. "While this cools we shall proceed with your Defense Against the Dark Arts examination." He told her.

"Right-o."

"The dark arts are powerful. This is something most normal wizards won't admit to. And they are more numerous than any normal wizard would prefer to think about. It grows and changes, as fast as we can fight against it. And when faced alone with a wielder of the dark arts you are left only to yourself, that which resides in your head, and whatever training you've allowed yourself to learn"

Umbra nodded, listening intently.

"So, the quickest and most effective way I can see to examine your proficiency is simply for us to duel."

"D…duel? With YOU sir?"

"Yes, and we begin now."

He withdrew his wand and flicked it at her. A stream of red light flew at her.

Startled Umbra's martial-art training kicked in, and she dove out of the way. She ducked under one of the worktables, rolled to the other side. A second stream of red struck the table above her, splinters and sparks few everywhere. Her wand already out

"_Locomotor_!" she flipped the table, creating a barrier between her and her father.

"_Mobiliarbus_!" Snape snarled and the table skidded out of the way.

Umbra jumped up and swished her wand down in a slashing motion.

Snape stumbled back slightly, stunned. The table clattered to the floor. Taking advantage of his momentary stunned condition and disarmed him with a firm "_Expelliarmus_!"

His wand flew out of his hand and clattered against a wall.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" And he tumbled ungainly to the floor.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Umbra rushed over. "_Relashio_. Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" Snape snapped, pulling himself to his feet. "I just hope you wont rush over and release your opponent in a real duel!"

"Of course not!"

"Did your mother teach you non-verbal spells?"

"No, I figured it out myself." She told him, retrieving his wand for him. "Are we done?"

"No, I should like a few more questions in how you handle yourself in certain dangerous situations."

"Such as?"

"An inferi attack for instance."

"Aren't they afraid of fire?"

"Yes."

"**_Incendio_****." She surrounded herself with a circle of flames. **

**"Excellent. And a dementor?"**

**The flames disappeared and Umbra wielded her wand again. "****_Expecto Patronum!" _**

**A burst of silver shot from the end of her wand, uncoiling into a fox. The larger than life vixen swished her tail curiously, trotted around the room looking, then sat down, curling her tail around her feet, then disappeared, hazing out of existence.. **

**Snape nodded in silent approval.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First-Term and New Friends**

August 31st

"Tomorrow's the day"

""Hmn?" Umbra grunted through a mouthful of green beans. Dumbledore was smiling at her, his blue eyes shining mischievously.

"Why tomorrow dear child! The beginning of term! A brand new school year!"

"Oh.."

"Aren't you excited at all about meeting the other students?"

She shrugged in a non-committing manner

"You have never ridden on the Hogwarts Express, correct?" He continued.

"Correct." Umbra nodded, eyes wandering to her salad.

"Would you like to?"

"Um… not particularly."

"Are you sure? It's part of the Hogwarts experience." The headmaster teased.

Umbra stabbed her fork into a chicken breast and let the utensil stick straight up. She turned fearsome black eyes upon the ancient wizard.

"Are you just teasing me because you can? Or are you pushing me to ride the train with some form of ulterior motives….Sir?" She added to the end, quickly back peddling her disrespectful tone.

"Umbra!" Snape snarled.

"It's alright Severus." Dumbledore's blue eyes were smiling at the girl. "Thankyou for proving to me once again that you really are your mother's daughter. Yes, as a favor to me, I was hoping you would ride the Express with the other students."

"Alright. That's all you needed to say." She shrugged and jerked her fork from the speared chicken.

September 1st

A strange dark-haired girl was on the train. Whispers ran up and down the corridors, students stared openly as they passed her compartment.

Draco found her quickly.

"Hey Umbra." He smiled casually at as he slouched in.

"Morning Draco." Umbra eyed the two hulking boys who'd followed him.

The Malfoy boy sat and stretched himself lazily across the seat directly across from Umbra.  
"Oh, forgive my manners, this is Crabb and Goyall." He gestured quickly at the bodyguards.

Umbra gave them a small tight smile.

The train whistled a warning, and started to rumble forward.

Umbra sat up and watched Platform 9 ¾ fall away from view.

The door was slid violently backwards. A girl marched into the compartment and glared imperiously at Umbra.

"Draco!" She said shrilly. "Whoooo is _that_?" She wrinkled her already squashed nose as if Umbra was emitting a stench.

A tall sharp-eyed black boy had followed the girl in, nodded a greeting to Draco, and took a seat by the window.

"Hey Blaize." Draco greeted the boy first, and then tiredly turned his attention to the girl. "What was that Pansy?" he drawled.

"Who is this?" She pointed a finger at Umbra.

"Umbra Lennox." Umbra cut in, standing and offering her hand to the girl. "Pleasure to meet you Miss…?"

"Parkinson." The girl sniffed and refused to take the other girls hand. "Pansy Parkinson." She flounced over and took the free seat next to Draco.

"Who IS she Draco?" She whispered loudly, her fingers massaging circles along Draco's thigh.

"She's Snape's daughter." Draco snapped, shoving her hands away. "And our new housemate! So you'd better cut the attitude and be nice for once!"

Pansy's mouth hung open like she was dead.

"You flatter me Draco, but I haven't been sorted yet." Umbra sighed. "I _could_ be a Ravenclaw."

Draco shook his head. "Nonsense Umbra, your father is Slytherin, Your mother was Slytherin, your…" He trailed off for a moment. "You're practically guaranteed." He finished quickly.

A soft knock on the door and a blushing second year girl stepped it.

"I'm, um, supposed to deliver these." She said. "To..uh.. Blaize Zambini and..uh.. Who's Umbra Lennox?"

Blaize leaned forward and snatched the scrolls from the girl. She squeaked in surprise and darted out. Crabb and Goyall laughed stupidly. Umbra stood and took the scroll with her name from the Slytherin boy. She unrolled it and scanned it.

"Who the bloody hell is Slughorn?" Blaize snarled, echoing her thoughts.

"Better go find out, seems he's a teacher." Umbra mused.

"The new DADA teacher I bet." Pansey sighed.

"No…no fath...erm, Snape has that job this year." Umbra mulled out loud. "Well.." she picked up her knapsack and opened the door for Blaize "After you."

The fat, bald man who was Professor Slughorn turned out to be a people collector. Only interested in people for their connections.

Of course Harry Potter was there, and Umbra got a good look at him. With a jolt she realized he was the dark haired boy who exchanged insults with the Malfoy's the other week at Diagon Alley!

With another jolt she recognized Ginny Weasley who was perched on the end of her seat looking awkward and annoyed. The red-haired girl waved slightly to Umbra. Umbra raised two fingers in a silent subtle salute. Then seated herself next to Blaize.

One by one Professor Slughorn pressed the students for information, confirmation of their connections. Soon his eyes settled on Umbra.

"Ah! Miss Lennox! How are you dear? Good summer with your father?"

"Guardian." Umbra corrected sharply.

"Oh-ho, of course! My folly. Tell me though, how's your mother, eh? One of my most interesting students! She and Lily Evens! Oh-ho! Had a friendly rivalry those too! Fought tooth and nail for the best grades but still studied together! Fine pair those two!"

"My mother is dead." Umbra answered coldly.

"Oh? I'm terribly sorry! I didn't know." Slughorn frowned, though he didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Hm." Umbra pulled her knees up onto her seat and pulled a book from her knapsack.

Slughorn seemed to loose his bravado with her, and moved onto the next student.

A few hours passed.

"Good gracious! It's getting dark already!" Slughorn announced. "I hadn't noticed they'd lit the lamps!"

"_We_ did." Umbra grumbled under her breath.

"You'd better go and change into your robes! All of you!" Slughorn grinned broadly. The group of teens rose and clamored around each other to leave.

"Oh! Hang back a moment Miss Lennox!" The man called over the kids. "I want to have a quick chat with you before you disappear!"

Blaize glanced at her; the two made eye contact briefly; in which Umbra sighed loudly and slumped back into her seat. The handsome black boy smirked and slipped into the hall. Slughorn waited until the last student had left and the sliding door was shut.

"Yes Professor?" Umbra asked sullenly.

"Well Miss Lennox, I wanted to apologize, I wasn't aware of your mothers attack."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Umbra said stiffly.

"I wanted to know, if you knew anything about your Grandmother."

"My…my Grandmother?" Umbra's brow furrowed. "My mum's mum?"

"Yes." Slughorn nodded, leaning in.

"No…not really. …Why?"

"Well I taught her too you know!" Slughorn leaned back in his seat, short pudgy hands folded over his ample stomach. "And your Grandfather."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I have to say Miss Lennox, that if you don't know anything about them, you might want to do a little research."

"Why don't you just tell me?" She folded her arms.

"Oh, not my place, not my place. Go on now and change. It shant be on my head if you're late!"

The girl frowned, nearly glared at him and stumped out. Shutting the sliding door behind her with unnecessary firmness.

"Miss Lennox! There you are, ah." Dumbledore appeared beside Umbra as she entered the Great Hall.

"Hullo Headmaster." Umbra answered wearily.

"Come with me dear, this way." He smiled and led her through the crowd into a smaller side room.

"The first years aren't up from the lake yet, I thought we could sort you right away so you can go sit with your housemates, keep this all low-key."

"Fine." Umbra hummed as she followed. The room was large and mostly empty. Professor McGonagall was waiting with a three-legged stool and an ancient musty hat.

"Headmaster sir, why did you want me to ride the train? It was the most pointless annoyance I've been faced with yet!"

Dumbledore smiled at her, the same twinkle in his eye that told her she was acting like her mother. "Take the stool dear, and we'll get you set into your proper house."

Umbra sighed slightly and took her seat on the stool with a light grace and slight femininity in the way she crossed her ankles. McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head, the empty room vanished from sight.

"_What have we here?" The sorting had whispered into her ear. "We haven't had a transfer student since 1762."_

"_Well, I've always been a record breaker." _Umbra thought back_. "Is it true my mother was in Slytherin? She never talked about Hogwarts."_

"_Yes, and one of the best there was, your father too, and…oh dear... what a family."_

"_Family? What about my family?"_

"_Not for me to say I'm afraid, but something you should take a gander into, now... let us see where you shall go…bold, yes, clever, yes, very intelligent, oh my, lots of little tricks up your sleeves, aren't there? We'll, not that you're not courageous, protective, hardworking, but you're almost a Ravenclaw m'dear, but quiet clearly a_ SLYTHERIN!!"

The last word was shouted out to the two teachers standing around her.

"Ah, well." Dumbeldore nodded and took the hat, handing it back to McGonagall, who didn't look surprised.

"A quick tailor to your robes." He said, pointing his wand at her robe. A stream of green shot out and in a matter of seconds a Slytherin House Crest has embroidered itself on her robe front. "Come along, let's get to the Great Hall. Hurry now."

Most of the older students were seated as the Headmaster and the girl slipped into the Great Hall with the last stragglers of the crowd.

Umbra glanced around nervously. Quickly picking out the Slytherin table she found Draco and pinched Goyle so he'd move over.

"Hello." Draco said looking interested in seeing her again. His sharp pale eyes noticed the new crest on her robes. "Sorted then?" He smirked.

Umbra nodded silently.

"I told you you were a Slytherin. Welcome in." He proceeded to introduce her to the various Slytherin 6th years sitting around them as the terrified-looking first years shuffled in.

"Crikle-toad." Pansy announced proudly to a blank span of stonewall. The new first year Slytherins gasped as a section of the wall slid back and sideways, allowing passage into the impressive Slytherin Commons.

Dozens of lamps hung by chains from the rough ceiling and lit up the dark mysterious room, great woven carpets padded the stone floor, tapestries hung from the walls, and an elaborately carved wooden mantelpiece hung over a crackling fire.

Umbra paused to admire a particularly well-made tapestry depicting several witches and wizards performing a ritual in a ring of standing stones.

A shorter, dark haired witch with a dignified silver streak in her hair winked cheekily at the girl.

"Right side is the girl's dormitory, left is boys," Pansey was saying to the wide-eyed first years, her authoritarian tone keeping their attention firmly on her. "Curfew's 8:00pm-6:00 am. Breakfast ends at 8:00am sharp, classes begin 8:15. Now go and get some sleep!" she waved a particularly giggly group of first year girls towards the stairs. "You'll need plenty of energy for getting lost tomorrow!"

The entrance slid open again and Snape drifted into the common room.

"Ah, Umbra, good." He took her aside. "I have something to show you."

In the farthest corner of the common room a tall jade urn sat on a lonely pedestal that was set into the wall.

"You push right...here." Snape jammed his thumb into a section of the intricately carved design on the pedestal.

A soft grinding noise and a small door appeared in the wall, only viewable if one was standing directly before the urn.

"Go on, go inside."

Umbra stepped boldly into the dark corridor. Hand gliding gently along the wall, the small rough corridor extended about fifteen feet before another door suddenly loomed before the girl. The toe of her boot thudded against it.

"Ah!" she stepped back, hands flying out against the new door.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…. What now?"

"Just open it, the handles right.."

"Got it." Umbra turned and pushed the door. It creaked open, whining of disuse. And Umbra found herself in her living room.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed.

"It's a useful little thing, so you can socialize properly with your new housemates, keep your privacy, and not get into trouble for being out after curfew while transferring between the two."

The girl turned a penetrating eye upon her father.

"You put me in this room before I was even sorted."

"It was unwise of me indeed..." Snape admitted. "But I was quite confident that you would turn out."

"I was almost a Ravenclaw. What then?"

"Then, I would have moved you to a similar room near the Ravenclaw Common, but we don't need to worry about that now do we?" He smiled a thin smirk. "Now go and socialize with your new housemates, I can let myself out the proper way."

"Forget that." She chuckled and headed for the bedroom. "I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

September 2nd

Draco always enjoyed getting up early. He closed his pale eyes and stretched slightly across the dark green couch before the smoldering embers in the fireplace. The abandoned common room was beautifully quiet first thing in the morning.

A soft grinding noise went unheard by his ears. But he jumped, startled when a warm shape plopped without warning onto the couch next to him.

His eyes snapped open, hand darting for his hidden wand before he realized who it was that was seated beside him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, a littler sharper than he hand intended.

"I fell outta the sky." Umbra smirked. "You always up this early?"

"Yeah, I like having some time away from all the others." He waved a vague hand indicating all the other Slytherins.

"Can't say I blame you." She pulled her knees to her chest. "I found this on my bedside table." She handed him a piece of paper.

"It's your schedule." Draco said upon quick examination.

"Oh…" She peered at it. "What does it mean?"

The boy sighed, but smiled and proceeded to outline Umbra's course schedule to her, recommending the best routes and tips for each teacher.

"We have several classes together." He nodded. "Whatever did you sign up for Divination for?"

A huddle of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs outside the potions room peered at the new Slytherin girl. She arrived chatting with Draco Malfoy fresh from a dubious Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"She was sitting in the back with him at DADA. She can't be good if she started up with him right off the bloody bat." Ron grumbled.

"Oh Ron." Hermoinie sniffed. "Honestly."

"What?" The red-haired Weasley eyed her. "If Malfoy chummed up with her she has to be sour!"

"Her leg-locking jinxes on Parkinson were very good." Hermione said thoughtfully. "And she repelled almost everything she threw at her."

"Just because someone's smart doesn't make them any good, Hermione." Harry told her, though he had to agree the new girls non-verbal spells were admirable.

"Prolly got them from Death Eater parents." Ron scowled.

Hermione sniffed loudly and turned her nose up at the boys, she flounced towards the group of Slytherins.

Ron glanced nervously at Harry. Harry shrugged but didn't follow her.

Draco glanced up just in time to see the Granger girl stop before them.

"What do you want Granger?" He drawled.

Hermione ignored him and thrust her hand out to the new girl.

"Hermione Granger, Welcome to Hogwarts."

The dark haired girl shook Hermione's hand. "Why Thankyou." She smiled pleasantly. "You're the first one to actually say that."

"Really? What a shame. Come, meet Ron and Harry."

Umbra shrugged at Draco's bewildered expression and followed the bushy-haired girl across the corridor.

"Umbra, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." Umbra shook both their hands.

"Uh….h..hi." Ron stumbled over his words, glancing away from the weak handshake he offered the girl.

"Weasley? Those two that run the joke shop your brothers?"

"Y…yeah." Ron mumbled.

"Right pair them two."

Harry was firmer. "So you're from America, eh?"

"Yep, still some culture shock." Umbra said, sounding tired. "I don't like all this house stuff Hogwarts has going."

"Exactly." Hermione nodded firmly in agreement. "Hogwarts is divided when it should stand strong, especially in these times."

"Honestly Hermione! Are you saying you'd want to room with Millicent Bulstrode?" Ron frowned.

"If that's what it took." Hermione sniffed.

"Well, you can probably ask her what it's like!" Harry wrinkled his nose, indicating Umbra with a nod.

"I wouldn't know actually, I got my own room, not enough space for another bed in the dormitory."

"Lucky!" Another Gryffindor girl had joined the conversation. "Hi, I'm Lavander Brown."

The conversation scattered after a few moments. Professor Slughorn had opened the door and waddled back to the front of the room. Draco snagged Umbra's elbow and pulled her back to the Slytherin side of the room.

"You shouldn't be doing that." He breathed angrily into her ear.

"Why not?" Umbra frowned and dropped her bag heavily onto the floor beside her chair.

"Just…" Draco scowled, but was cut off as Slughorn began the lesson.

"Um…." Umbra hesitated, suddenly unsure how to address the man before her.

Snape glanced up from his desk.

"Umbra," He sat up straighter. The girl stood alone in the Defense against the Dark Arts room that had been rapidly abandoned by a group of Hufflepuff third years a few minutes before. "Come, sit."

Umbra smiled slightly and came to take the seat nearest to the desk. "In potions today…" she began.

The man watched her, piercing eyes giving her his full attention, long pale hands folded neatly over the stack of pop-quizzes he was grading.

"We were introduced to breaking down a poison to figure out the antidote, and, well, Professor Slughorn's instructions didn't make any sense…so... um, I was wondering if…"

"You want me to explain it to you?"

"Yes please."

"Does it make sense now?"

Umbra leaned back, eyes searching the last sheet of complicated notes.

"Somewhat…I'm going to have to try it again though."

"But does it make more sense?'

"Yes." She nodded "Thank you…um." She put the notes into her muggle binder and shoved it back into her book bag.

Snape returned his attention to the pop-quizzes he'd ignored before.

"What….what should I be calling you anyway?" She frowned, standing.

Snape thought for a moment, quill held deftly between forefinger and thumb.

"'Professor'."

"Well, yes, but…outside of lessons?"

"I haven't thought of it much." Snape admitted. "To be honest, I wasn't even aware of your existence until that phone call."

Umbra nodded slowly, eyes fixed on her bag, she shuffled the contents, distracting her hands with a meaningless task. "But you …_are_ my father?"

Snape slowly marked the first question on the top paper wrong. "I see no reason to think your mother was lying to us when she listed me as your next of kin."

"But," Umbra reasoned. "Are we…well... How can we be sure?"

"Well." Snape scribbled out quickly why the answer was wrong. "If you wish, I could brew up a Paternity Potion, but it will take a few weeks."

"Yeah. I. I guess we could."

"Do you really want to know?"

Umbra thought for a short moment. "Yes. Do you?"

The potions master glanced up at his possible daughter, surprise hidden behind his dark eyes.

Umbra saw it and glanced away quickly. Reaching up she pulled the tie off the end of her braid and ran her hands through it quickly to loosen her hair. Picking out a few strands she pulled them out and carefully laid them on the Professors desk.

Before their eyes could meet again she turned and walked quickly and quietly out of the classroom.

Snape's eyes were fixed on the gossamer strands. Slowly, he reached out and picked them up.

"Welcome to Divination!" Professor Trelawny cooed to the classroom. "I am most pleased to see each and every one of you made it safely through the holidays, though of course I knew you would. I would like for you all to welcome our newest addition, Miss Lennox."

"Thanks Professor." Umbra said with a half smile, she crossed her legs and sat on the poofy chair/bean bag next to Lavender, Parvarti, and a quiet Hufflepuff girl.

"We shall dive right into lessons." Trelawny continued. "You are N.E.W.T. students now. Everyone take a copy of "Advanced Palmistry by Martrica Marshhen", they're already on the table. Take a partner and study the depth of their lifeline."

Umbra flipped the book open, frowned at it, then glanced at the Hufflepuff girl. Pavarti and Lavander had already started examining each other's palms.

"You wanna go first?" Umbra asked the girl. She shook her head and shyly offered Umbra her hand.

Care of magical creatures was a bit more interesting.

Hagrid had managed to procure a Runespoor.

A smattering of students had continued Care of Magical Creatures. The only other Slytherin was Theodore Knott, who professed to Umbra upon questioning that he was only taking it because he needed the N.E.W.T for his desired career.

"What about you? Why are you here?"

Umbra shrugged. "Same reason I took divination, not something I've really been able to take before now."

Hagrid seemed slightly bored by the Runespoor, which was a strange three-headed snake. The most interested he seemed was in speaking about the venomous far right head of the Runespoor.

"So everyone be careful, al'righ? We don't need any injuries our first day!"

The seven or so students stood around the table Hagrid had the magic snake on. It was dozing gently, enjoying a beam of sunlight.

"The Runespoor is the only know creature to produce eggs out its mouth…" Hagrid was saying.

Umbra wasn't listening. She crept up to the table and crouched, bringing her face to eyelevel with the serpent. The far right head stirred then lifted to look at her.

"_Well, well, well, what have we here_?" It hissed softly at her. "_A curious one. Don't get too close child_.."

"_Oh sush_." The left head muttered from its sleepy doze. "_She's not threatening us, she just wants a closer look. Let her. The big one on wont let the spawnlings touch us_."

"_I know better than to try and touch you_." Umbra rasped softly back. "_I'm just curious, I've never seen one of your kind before."_

All three heads lifted in surprise. "_Oh_!" the middle head squeaked. "_Conversation! How lovely_!" It peered dreamily at her. "_Who are you my dear_?"

"_I'm called Umbra. Do you have a name_?"

"_Kra-Ner-Lai_" The left head replied. "_We named ourselves, do you like it_?"

"_Kra, Ner, Lai_?" Umbra asked, pointing to each head in turn, left to right. "_Like that_?"

"_Girls a genius_." The right head, Lai grumbled sarcastically. "_Leave her alone_." Ner, the middle head sighed. "_I think its lovely we have someone new to talk to_!"

"Er…Umbra.." Hagrid said, suddenly returning her attention to the class around her, all of which were staring silently. "Could yeh, …er… not be talkin' to the Runespoor while im teachin? It's…er… distractin'."

"…. Right…sorry." Umbra stood up and slunk to the back of the class.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a parsal-mouth?" Pansy demanded at dinner.

"A-Wha?" Umbra looked blankly at the girl beside her, fork still half way to her mouth. "Who told you that?"

"Knott of course." Blaize said, "It's all over the school."

"Really?"

"And with all the fear running around with the Dark Lord's return, I bet the other households are suddenly going to be a bit icy to you." Pansy told her. "Oh! There's Draco! DRACO! GUESS WHAT!'

"I already heard." Draco sighed, taking the space Umbra and Pansy made for him on the bench between them. "And I already knew."

"How'd you already know?" Umbra frowned. She decided to finish the bite of kidney pie that was slipping from her fork.

"Your mother was a parsal mouth, but she kept it really quiet." Draco leaned across the table to grab a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Juice girls?" Pansy smiled sweetly and Umbra just nodded. He filled their glasses with juice, then his own. "My mother knew, so did your father."

"Oh. She never talked about it to me."

"Good reasons too, or so she thought I bet."

"What do you know that I don't?" She poked Draco's shoulder.

He just smiled winningly.

September 5th 1996

The chattering divination fell quiet as Umbra emerged from the trapdoor. The various groups of students looked in different directions as she approached the tables. A group of Hufflepuffs looked nervous as she walked towards them; one of the girls pushed her bag into the spare seat.

Umbra hesitated for a moment, and glanced around the room. No one would meet her gaze. She scowled, snorted loudly and marched to the back of the room, taking a small empty table in the corner. She dropped her bag unceremoniously onto the table as she sat, wrenched out her book and buried her nose into it, ignoring Professor Trelawny's jittering speech about crystal balls and the importance of this or that.

At least in care of magical creatures she had Knott to talk to.

But the pair of lone Slytherin's worked in silence as they cleared their section of the hippogriff paddock of manure. A Ravenclaw girl jumped as Umbra came up behind her to return the mucking shovels to the pile. The girl took a quick step back, eyes wide. Knott poked out the handle of his shovel, "accidentally" tripping the girl.

"You shouldn't do that." She told him as they walked back up to the school.

"Do what? SHE backed into ME." Knott shrugged.

"It that kind of stuff that makes Slytherin's hated."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Slytherin's don't get along with other people; we wouldn't even if there were no such thing as Houses." Knott scowled slightly. "All it comes down to is that we're excluded from them, so we have to stick together amongst ourselves."

"It shouldn't have to be like that." Umbra shook her head as they passed through the large castle doors into the front hall.

"But it is." Knott paused. "And there isn't anything a few people can do to change it. I'll see you at supper." He turned and headed up the stairs towards his Arithmancy class.

She watched him go, lost in thought. She sighed and turned down another corridor towards the library.

Umbra ignored the stares and whispers from the group of 3rd year Hufflepuffs as she entered the library. She headed for the back, searching for an empty table.

"Umbra! Over here!" Ginny Weasley waved her hand.

A grim smile and a nod and Umbra took the empty seat.

Only one other girl sat at the table; she had long blond hair and misty protuberant eyes. She looked up and Umbra from over her standard book of spells grade 5.

"Umbra, this is Luna Lovegood." Ginny introduced them.

"Hullo." Umbra studied the girl for a moment.

Luna smiled slightly and disappeared back beneath her book.

"I didn't know you had this period off." Umbra commented off handedly, pulling her potions book from her bag and started on an essay about the uses of Jobberknoll parts

The three studied in silence for a while.

"Hey Ginny!" A girl came around the edge of a bookcase, and froze when she saw Umbra. Her two friends bumped into her.

"Hey Catherine, what's up?" Ginny turned around in her seat.

"Erm, I was….wondering.." Catherine's eyes darted to the dark haired Slytherin.

"Yeah?"

"Oh.. I'll… I'll ask you later." She backed off slightly.

"You afraid I'm going to bite your or something?" Umbra asked loudly. "Just because I can talk to snakes?"

Luna lowered her book again to stare at Umbra.

Catherine and her friends looked ashamed, slinking back. "I'll catch you later Ginny." She mumbled again.

Umbra rose, taking a threatening step towards the girl. "Or because I'm a Slytherin? That too? Go hand in hand, don't they? Snakes and evil?"

"That's not true!" Ginny said indignantly. "Harry's a parsal mouth!"

"Yeah! And he got it the same place I did!" she snapped. Shoving her homework back into her bag she stormed past the cringing girls. "Ask your damn question! I won't linger about and taint you."

"Umbra!" Ginny called after her. She turned to glare at Catherine "She's not all bad like the other Slytherin's! If you'd all take your heads out of your butts long enough to see! Ooh!" she snatched up her homework and hurried after Umbra. She caught up with her halfway to the Great Hall.

"Umbra! Wait!" she scrambled after her.

Umbra stopped, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry… I just….sorry."

"No, don't apologize, they're idiots." Ginny flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "Don't think everyone's shunning you. Really."

"Well, I dragged you away from studying, sorry."

"Oh, I can go to the common room... see you around?"

"Yeah…see you around.."

September 11, 1996

Hogwarts was on fire. Umbra stood calmly on the vast empty lawn; impassively watching the great flames leaping over the building. Ash drifted down from the sky like snow, gently covering the lawns.

The sky was a deep pulsing blood red, marred by the pitch-black waves of smoke bellowing from the burning building. The girl turned and seemed to glide down the hill and along the lake edge. Where was everyone? She wondered.

A hissing sound caught her attention. It was the Runespoor, but easily ten times bigger. It hissed wordlessly at her, and slithered into the lake. Umbra followed to where it's smooth coiling tracks in the mud showed where it entered the lake. Leaning forward she peered into the water, to find hundreds of dead faces peering back at her.

Under the surface of the lake floated hundreds of people, wizarding and muggle alike. Their milky dead eyes all fixed on her. The nearest one, her mother, suddenly reached out of the water, her pale clammy hand bursting from the surface and seizing Umbra's ankle.

Umbra screamed. For a moment she was aware that she was thrashing, then with a thud she struck the floor. Cold sweat drenched her completely. She twisted and kicked the blankets away from her; they were twisted around her body.

Dragging herself to her feet she went into the bathroom and splashed cool water over her face. Shaking she gripped the sink and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Not again girl…" she whispered. "Can't afford to start this now…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Eviction and Underestimations**

September 20th

"Dear Residence:

The rent for, 2240 S.W. Wheeler Ct., Portland OR., has not been paid for the following dates.

August 5th, 1996

September 5th, 1996.

The total amount owed is $1,400.

Please make contact with your landowner to discuss payment options.

If no payments are received by October 5th, eviction will ensue"…

"Bloody wonderful." Umbra grumbled and tossed the letter into the bottom of her trunk. It landed atop the warning from August and about ten letters from the various utility companies, the last few informing her that the electricity, gas, and water had been shut off, and garbage was no longer being picked up.

"Draco, when's the first Hogsmead trip?" She called to the front room.

"October 15th I think." The pale boy called back. He and his schoolbooks were sprawled out on the rug in front of her fireplace. "Why?"

"Just wondering… Hey how far back does the forbidden forest go?" She sauntered out and checked the water she had boiling over the fire.

"Now …why would you ask that?" Draco looked up from his ancient runes homework. "Umbra…are … are you trying to get out of the school?"

"I… I have to pop home for a moment." She admitted, pouring the water into a teapot to steep. "I need to move all of our furniture and such into a storage unit or something … a...a free one."

"What?"

"I don't have access to any of mum's money, and all the letters Genna's been forwarding to me, the land lady has to evict us, even though neither of us live there anymore, all our stuff is."

Draco frowned and sat up. "Is it really that urgent? Can't you wait until the Hogsmead visit? I doubt they'll let you go before then."

"It _is_ urgent. The last letter is postmarked over a week ago! I bet the headmaster would let me go, if I explained the situation to him, I'll have to take a chaperone I bet." She scowled. "Why does it all have to be so complicated?"

"Can't you write the bank? Explain what's going on?"

"Muggle banks don't give a shit. There was small amount mum had in our Gringotts account, but I already pulled most for school stuff, and there wasn't enough anyway."

"How much do you need?"

She shook her head. "Not important."

"My family is rich Umbra."

"And we're not poor!" She insisted. "I just can't get into the accounts!"

"Have you tried?"

"Uh…Well, no."

"You ought to check first before going off about what to do or not."

"Well I still gotta get off the grounds before I can apparate over."

"I don't have an answer to that sorry."

"….. I bet Potter knows."

Draco sat up sharply. "What?!"

"I said I bet Potter knows."

"I know what you said! How can you say that!"

"See, the difference is, " she smirked at the Slytherin boy. "They'll tell _me_!"

"Harry," Neville said worriedly, coming over to the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat, the round-faced boy had just come through the picture hole into the common room. "There's a girl outside looking for you."

"A wha?" Ron cut in. "What girl?"

"That new Slytherin girl." Neville glanced back nervously, as if Umbra had followed him in. "She's out there asking for you and giving everyone the evil eye.."

"What does she want?" Harry asked.

"Dunno." Neville shrugged. "Just thought you ought to know."

"Right. Be right back." He told Ron and Hermione. He stood and slouched out the portrait hole.

Umbra pounced on him as soon as he emerged.

"Finally!" She gasped. "It's about time you came out! Listen, I need to ask you something." She dragged him off to the side, away from the group of second years buzzing past them into the common room.

"Wha?" Harry followed her. "No, wait, in here." He went down the hall and opened the door to a small empty classroom for her.

"Thanks." She turned to him as soon as they were in and the door closed. "I have to get off grounds."

He goggled at her.

"There some stuff at home I have to take care of and I need to get off the grounds soon. Can you help me?"

"Help…help you? How?"

"I can't wait until the Hogsmead weekend, how far back does the forest go? Could I get away far enough to apparate?"

"I..I don't know." He shrugged. "You're too young anyway."

"What? I have my license!" She insisted.

"You cant here until you're 17."

"What?" She scowled indignantly. "That's bogus! How stupid! Ugh! Crap! Now what?" she rubbed her eyes and sat on a dust covered desk.

"There's got to be something you can do. Have you talked to Dumbledore yet?"

"No! If he lets me go he'll firstly tell my dad, and I'll have to take an adult with me!"  
"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! Oh, never mind!"

"No…wait I want to help you." Harry sighed. "Uh…" he thought hard, racking his brains "Portkerys! Portkeys work on the grounds."

Umbra stared at him. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"That's… brilliant. Gods I'm a bloody moron! Portkeys! Of course!" She laughed. "Thanks Harry!" She paused, face serious and slowly pulled her ebony wand out of her robes. "You're not going to tell anyone about this conversation…are you?"

"No!" Harry almost laughed. "Of course not! 100% secret!"

"Alright." She put her wand away, though still studying him suspiciously.

Her feet struck grass and the girl tumbled over, head still whirling from the portkey ride. She lay still for a second, the smooth green stone still clutched in her hand.

How the hell had she forgotten about her mum's emergency portkeys?!

She laughed. One for home, one for safety, one for officials, one for fun! She fished the green bag from the larger black one on her belt and put the stone away.

Glancing around her old street, the dim streetlamps flickering over the road and sidewalks. On a whim she apparited onto the front step. She laughed again and took out her house key from her boot. Inside was still a mess.

By two in the morning she'd cleaned and magically repaired most everything. The morning sun hazed the horizon, 4am found her digging through the hall closet for the moving boxes.

Dragging the bright yellow boxes out into the middle of the living room she pried open the lids and sat reading the instructions printed carefully on the top of the largest one.

Taking her wand she cleared her throat and tapped the rim of the box marked 'Breakables and Kitchen'

"_Sarcisus tarsus_!" She commanded and flicked her wand at the china cabinet. The doors flew open and the china and glassware flew through the air, circled once around her and plummeted neatly into the box. She couldn't help but giggle. Repeating the spell she flicked her wand at the kitchen.

Books, files, and wall decorations went into the next box; electronics and media into the third, clothes, and bedding, and soft items into the fourth. This left one for miscellaneous items, and the very largest for the furniture. One by one Umbra went to each piece of furniture and tapped it with her wand then flicked it at the box, one by one the furniture shrunk and slipped neatly inside the box. Soon the entire house was empty.

September 21st, 1996

Umbra sat in the middle of the empty living room floor, a vacuum and a pair of dusters wandering about on their own. She chewed thoughtfully on a block of raw Raman noodles for breakfast and listened to a muggle weather station on a small radio.

"Alright. Now what?" She asked herself loudly. "Do I put the boxes into storage here? Or try and find a way to take them back to Hogwarts with me?"

She shook her head. Flicking the muggle radio off she tossed it into the electronics box. "I can't apparate them, it would take five or six trips as it is and portkeys are useless for that… it'd take too long. I don't really want to store them here. I don't have money nor the patience to get a storage unit. I… I need to find a way to take them with me to Hogwarts. I can stow them under my bed there. But how?"

Her answer was a solid knocking on the door.

"Fuck." She scrambled up and limped to the door, her left leg asleep below the knee. "Whoisitandwhatdoyouwant?" She demanded, jerking the door open. "Oh… Hello father, Headmaster."

An extremely pissed off Snape and very stern looking Dumbledore stood on the porch.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Snape snarled in his softest, nastiest voice.

"Uh…I um..." Never having heard that tone used on her before, Umbra stepped back, away from the man.

Snape stepped inside after her; Dumbledore followed him and snapped the door neatly shut behind them.  
"Well, I see you've at least made quick work of the place." He commented. "Now calm down Severus, it'll be of no use to anyone if you strangle her." He patted the ruffled potions master on the shoulder, though his blue eyes still held a steely seriousness in them.

Umbra refused to meet either of their gazes, slowly digging her toe into the carpet. "I…had some stuff to take care of." She muttered.

"Do you have no idea how _stupid_ it was for you to go gallivanting off alone?" Snape hissed. "No one had any idea where you were! You could have been kidnapped or killed!"

"Well I'm not!" She insisted indignantly, all obvious signs of shame evaporating. She crossed her arms defiantly. "And that's not true! At least two people knew!"

"_Who_?"

"Malfoy and Potter!"

"Miss Lennox, " Dumbledore interrupted tiredly. "The point is you broke several school rules leaving like that, and several laws of common sense. I'm afraid, though you have obviously handled yourself well, you are indeed in a heap of trouble."

"What are you going to do? Suspend me? I already got myself covered."

"No, that would be pointless considering you are still underage and your current guardian resides at the school. No, we shall have to sort this out back at Hogwarts." He eyed the boxes stacked neatly in the center of the floor. "Would you care for some help?"

"Uh…yes please." She rubbed the back of her head. Quickly she flicked her wand at the vacuum, which was currently bumping insistently against her left boot, and the dusters, which had begun a sort of sword fight over which one got to do the fireplace.

Back at Hogwarts Umbra waited outside the Headmasters office. Snape and Dumbledore were conversing inside. The girl had plopped herself on the floor, her legs sticking straight out leaning against the wall.

She hummed softly to herself, a vague tune that sounded like Metallica.

The door opened. Umbra groaned and rose to enter.

Inside Dumbledore sat at his desk, Snape stood sternly next to it, his arms behind his back. The girl slouched in and slumped in one of the hard, high-backed chairs. Hands shoved deep in her jacket pockets she stared glumly at Dumbledore's desk.

"Miss Lennox, we've decided on a rather light punishment." Dumbledore studied her over his half-moon spectacles. "That is, four months detention, and a hundred and fifty points from Slytherin."

"….Okay." She sighed. "When do I start?"

"Tonight. You shall be taking your detentions with Professor Snape unless otherwise notified."

"Wonderful."

"Also…"

Umbra paused, waiting.

"Umbra," Dumbledore shifted and leaned a tad closer "As a personal favor, I'd like you to start taking occlumency lessons."

"What now?" She sat up.

"Occlumency is the art of.."

"I know what it is, why, though?"

"Because in these troubled times we never know who we can trust." The headmaster sighed. "And often the people we cannot trust have devious ways of knowing the truth anyway."

"Devious, eh?"

"You may think that you would not be a target, Umbra, this is obvious by how little care you put into the safety of your unauthorized trip." Dumbledore explained gently. "But you are actually in greater danger than you think. "

"I know mum was running from Voldemort." The girl said softly, eyes fixed firmly on a small whirring trinket on the headmasters desk. "She never told me, but I always knew. Honestly, who else would have attacked the house like that?" she shook her head. "You think he'll try to get to her through me?"

"The Dark Lord has always been after _you_ Umbra." Snape said suddenly, an odd tremor in his voice.

The girl looked up, startled. "You mean… the attack…was meant for _me_?"

"Perhaps." Dumbledore cut in again. "Perhaps he was after your mother for reasons too. It's hard to know for sure. But put it out of your mind. You're safe at Hogwarts."

"And what of my mother?" She asked shakily. "She's dead by now, I know it."

"Your mother would not die so easily." Snape told her swiftly. "She's tougher than most realize."

The girl stared down at her boots.

"Can…..can I go now, Professors?"

"Yes, Miss Lennox, we're done here. Just remember to report to Professor Snape's office this evening at 8:15 for your first detention."

"Yes sir." She muttered and slumped quickly out.

The common room was humming with gossip after dinner that night.

Draco looked at Umbra out of the corner of his eye, the girl sat beside him on the couch, knees pulled to her chest. He quickly consulted his pocket watch.

"8:00, you'd better get going." He told her gently.

She grunted, sighed, and then nodded. She stood. Not on the floor, but up on the couch. She cleared her throat loudly and waited for a moment. Slowly the chatter subsided as all Slytherin eyes turned onto her.

Draco looked up at her, amused.

"There has been a lot of gossip and speculation through out today," she began; speaking loud enough the whole room could hear her plainly. "About the sudden disappearance of one hundred and fifty house points from the glass this morning." She paused to take a steadying breath. "And I think it only fair, my dear housemates, who have treated me like family since the day I stepped through the door, that you all know why those hundred and fifty are gone. You see, it is completely my fault, though if you wish you _could_ blame a certain Gryffindor for giving me the idea that worked.

I do believe, though, that I would only get more house points deducted if I released the whole story. So I am afraid, dear, forgiving housemates, you'll have to settle for, or hang me over, this much.

I did something that I had to do. An urgent situation of no concern to anything Hogwarts came to my attention and required swift action. I had no time to explain things to the authorities, they only take forever to get anything done, you know how it is, and unfortunately I was caught. My mission was accomplished though, and all is safe and sound. The only flaw in my plan was the deduction of the points, for which I am grievously sorry. Slytherin's, you have my most sincere apologies, and my vow to make up as many of the lost points that I can.

So... that's all I can really say, except, if it is of some comfort to you all…Even if I was caught, the facts of _what_ I did, and that I didn't get caught until the end" She laughed slightly "It truly was worth a hundred and fifty points."

She sighed, looked around. "I leave you to your gossip. Now I am off to detention, where I shall likely be until I leave Hogwarts. Goodnight." She hopped down off the couch, and quickly slipped out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Detention and Determination**

The Defense Against the Dark Arts room was eerie and quiet. A terrified looking first year also had a detention with Snape that evening. Umbra gave him an encouraging smile as she passed, and marched to her father's desk.

She snapped to attention and saluted. "Student no.2949624 reporting for duty SIR!"

Snape gave her a sour look. "Discontinue putting your questionable humor into the situation Miss Lennox; the point of a detention is to give a student an unpleasant task to do while they mull over their wrong doings. Considering the severity of your wrong doings, I assure you, you do not wish to make your tasks any more unpleasant."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Umbra rocked back on her heels, hands shoved into her pockets.

Professor Snape pointed in the corner at a cage filled with squirming creatures.

"My order of skull-rats arrived this morning, however the supplier neglected to sort the males from the females. If you look closely the males have a small patch of pale fur on their underbellies."

"I didn't bring my dragon hide gloves."

"No need, the rats are not dangerous. Under the table are two spare cages. Get to it."

"….Yes sir."

A skull rat is a vaguely magical creature defined by the grinning gaunt facial structure and the pale fur of the head. A skull-rat is about four to seven inches from nose to hindquarters with several more inches of bony, whip-like tail behind them; complete with a single bony spike at the end of the tail, sharp little claws, and needle-like teeth.

And while the creatures were not dangerous on their own, dark wizards were fond of using them to spread magical plague and disease. And they still bit her.

Grumbling under her breath the girl gingerly plucked each rat from the cage and flipped it onto its belly, decided a gender, and dropped it into the proper cage. Every single one managed to bite scratch, or bruise her somehow.

By the time she was done her hands, wrists, and forearms were fairly bloody.

The first year had finished alphabetizing the books on the back shelf and fled some time before. Umbra came up and plunked the two cages on the end of Snape's desk.

"Done." She announced. "I hope."

Snape glanced at the clock. "It's only 9:00 that was fast."

"I worked in a pet shop a year or so ago. I know how to handle rodents. May I go now?"

"I see no need to waste time."

She deflated slightly.

"We might as well give you a jump start into your occulumancy lessons."

"My…. Right now?" She sighed and dabbed a kerchief she'd found in her pocket at a particularly nasty bite on her thumb.

"Professor Dumbledore neglected to inform you that I shall be teaching you occulumancy."

"Oh."

He flicked his wand at the doors, which slammed shut and locked.

He moved out into the open demonstration space between his desk and the worktables.

"You know what occlumency is, correct?"

"It's keeping people from knowing what's going on in your head."

"Crudely, yes. In a moment I am going to attempt to break into your mind. Compose yourself; keep your mind as blank as possible."

Startled that it should start this quickly she paused and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing, controlled it like in karate class. She focused her mind, tuned out her aching back, and stinging fingers, and concentrated on … nothing.

"_Legillimens_!" Snape said, and something collided with her mind. She gasped, as her memories were torn open, and spread out to be viewed.

She was seven and attending a muggle school, some girls were teasing her over something stupid. But the little Umbra was furious, to the point of tears. Without warning the apple the blond leader of the girls was holding exploded.

She was thirteen and at swimming lessons. A boy snuck up behind her and shoved her into the pool. Surprised that she was suddenly falling Umbra gasped, taking in a mouthful of the chlorinated water into her lungs.

She was three and clutching her mother's hand, warily peering at their surroundings. Celsee had a harried, tired look on her face; they were standing on a subway platform waiting for the train. As it pulled up a man ran out and grabbed Celsee's purse. She yelled and hung on tightly to the purse strap, other hand still firmly holding Umbra's. Another commuter tackled the man.

The flood of memories stopped, and the DADA room came back into focus. Umbra stumbled, catching a table to support her.

Snape was looking at her sternly. "That was pathetic."

"How did _you do that_?" She demanded.

"I'm not teaching you that. Now try again."

"Wait! Slow down a second!"

"When this is used on you for real you won't be getting a moment to prepare yourself! I'm being generous as it is!" He snapped at her.

She took a step back, the harshness of the situation rising. Used on her for real? There wasn't an 'if' in that sentence."

Too late, Snape flicked his wand at her again.

She was fifteen and being offered a beer at a party.

She was twelve and about to get her first kiss.

She was six and mourning the death of her pet cat.

"Stop it!" She demanded. "STOP!" She wrenched herself away, physically tumbling to the floor, where she slumped against Snape's desk. Clutching the sides of her head, nearing tears. "_How are you doing that?!"_ She gasped through gritted teeth. "_How are you doing that?!"_

"You're stronger than this Umbra! You're not even trying! Now keep me out!"

She and Genna were running down a dark street and hid behind a dumpster as a cop car cruised past.

A stray dog approached her at the bus stop with foam and drool dripping from its bared fangs.

She was falling through a window.

Before she struck the glass panes Umbra jerked her mind away from Snape's grasp, cutting the flow of memories.  
"Better. Again."

The slamming feeling struck her. Still in the moment of rebellion she snatched away the first memory that started to surface, shoved it back into her mind and tried to block him.

"Excellent!" She heard her father exclaim distantly. Then he forced his way through.

She was nine and Celsee was extracting a nail from her foot, tears streamed down her face and blood down her ankle.

She and Genna were standing in line at the movie theatre. A boy in line behind her reached up and groped her. She whirled around and punched him.

She was crouched in the hall outside the study of #17 Spinners End, the realization that her father was a Death Eater making her head spin.

Snape broke the connection, staring at her, almost angrily.

Umbra found herself staring at the DADA floor again. Her bloody hands were clutching hopelessly at the stones. Emotions everywhere, her vision blurred as hot tears trickled down her face. Never in her life had she felt so helpless… anger rose in her throat.

"Better than others. We'll try again later. For now practice keeping your mind clear, remove all emotion. A Legilimentus preys on the wizard who lets his emotions control him." He waited expectantly.

But the girl didn't move, she slid slowly to the side and slumped completely against the sturdy oaken teacher's desk, sobbing softly.

His brow furrowed, worried. Almost nervous he glanced around the empty locked room, and mentally smacked himself for it. His frown deepened, looking back at his daughter.

"Umbra?" He approached her. He knelt next to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Nnnhhh!" She lashed out at him, a wordless cry caught in her throat.

Surprised but not off guard Snape caught her wrists and lightly restrained her. They struggled for a brief moment, and then she collapsed against him, sobbing openly.

A deep paternal need to comfort and protect her rushed through his chest like an icy torrent.

"Shhh… it's okay." He pulled her close, stroking her hair gently. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Umbra. It's hard… I know. I had to learn it too you know. It has to be done… I'm sorry it's so hard… Come on, let's get you up and some tea into you."

Safely back in her quarters and somewhat sane again, the girl sipped silently on the cup of tea grasped with her still shaking hand.

Snape sat on the couch beside her, waiting with silent patience.

She balanced her cup on her knee, threading her fingers around it, letting the warmth sink into her scratched up hands.

"Why is he after me?" She asked softly, almost startling Snape.

"Hmn?"

"V…Voldemort. Why me? Because of my mother?"

Snape hesitated. "I really can't say Umbra, who knows for sure?"

"I think you do." Her voice was still soft, but quivered slightly. She sipped some more tea.

"Why do you think that?" He asked blandly.

"I know you saw it in my head, so why hide it? I heard your conversation with Lestrange and Malfoy that night." Umbra blurted. "You're a Death Eater. Maybe a spy for Dumbledore; maybe a spy for Voldemort; maybe you're spying for both. But you know…. you know why mum's dead, and why I'm here."

Another awkward silence fell between them. Snape digested what she said for a moment before replying.

"You shouldn't think too hard about my alignments, it will just get too many people in trouble. And I really can't say why the Dark Lord is after you…. True, I think I know. But I do not know for certain, and it's better you don't know such things, not yet anyway. And as for your mother…" He paused "I do not know the location or condition of your mother, but I do not believe she is dead. But perhaps I am hoping in selfishness." He sighed; it was a slow sigh that held restrained emotions. Umbra caught it and turned to him, curious.

He held her gaze, sadness, and shame behind his black eyes. "One thing I tell you truthfully, I that I cared deeply for your mother. I still do, regardless of many things."

"Why didn't you go with her when she left?"

"I didn't know she was going to leave until she was gone."

"Why didn't she take you with her then?" the girl demanded.

"I…. There were many reasons for her choosing to leave, and many more for going alone. I cannot say, because I do not know."

The awkward silence returned.

"I'm going to bed." The girl announced, setting her teacup on the table she rose and headed towards her bedroom door.

"Umbra." Snape called after her.

She paused, already through the door. "Hm?"

"The potion was finished last night."

It took Umbra a moment to realize he was speaking of the paternity potion he'd agreed to brew a month or so ago.

"….And?" She asked, her stomach suddenly lurching towards her heart.

"And…" He drew a bottle from his robes and placed it on the table before him. Inside the bottle was a swirling silver potion. "I haven't added the hairs yet."

"…Oh." She turned mechanically and came back.

Snape took a second bottle from his pockets. A tiny crystalline vial that held several long gossamer strands. Umbra knew they were the hairs she'd given him before.

Carefully he pulled out a few strands of his own black hair. He opened the bottle of paternity potion and dropped his hair in. The potion hissed and swirled madly. He handed her the crystal vial.

She paused. "Just incase." she said, and pulled a several fresh strands instead of using the old ones. Coiling the long hairs around her finger she poked them into the bottle. The potion frothed wildly for a second then fell calm. Slowly it swirled in the confines of the glass. Then, tendrils of light blue twisted in, and overtook the potion. It quickly deepened to a dark shade of cobalt and settled.

Silence fell over them, both pair of black eyes staring at the bottle.

"Positive." Snape said softly.

"Oh!" Umbra said in a rush, realizing she'd been holding her breath. "Good! That's…that's all cleared up then." She swiveled on the spot, marching back towards her bedroom. "Good night then ….Dad…"

"Goodnight." He sighed and stood to let himself out


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Peeves and Pranks**

September 22

Umbra wasn't at breakfast. Draco put some scrambled eggs on a slice of toast, wrapped it in a napkin and went looking for her. Pansy scowled at him as he left.

"Umbra?" he called to her dark quarters. Silence was his answer. He cracked the bedroom door and peeked in. In the gloom he picked out a lump under the covers.

"Umbra? You awake?" He slipped in. The lump moved, shifting. "I brought you some breakfast." He flicked his wand at the lamps, lighting them.

"Go away!" Umbra growled at him, pulling the comforter tighter over her head.

"Are you ill?" Draco laid the toast and eggs on her bedside table and sat on the mattress next to her.

"Grrnn." She grunted at him.

"Umbra, if you're ill you should to see Madame Pomfrey." He tugged lightly on the blanket.

"Mmm no sick!" She growled and pulled away from him, rolling over.

"Then get up! You're going to be late for class."

"Dun care."

"Umbra." He sighed in exasperation and tugged hard on the blanket,

"Nnnn!!" She fought for a moment, but Draco was stronger. He pulled the blankets away and she glared up at him.

"What's going on?"

Pouting she rolled over and sat up.

"Stop being childish Umbra." Draco was getting irritated. "What happened?"

Umbra let out a sigh and slumped back onto her pillow. "An occlumency lesson." She grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned. He forced the eggs and toast into her hands. "Since when are you learning occlumency?"

"Since last night. It's part of my detentions and stuff." Umbra took a bite automatically. "Dumbledore wants me to. My dad is teaching me." She paused, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't like it."

"Why does Dumbledore think you need to know occlumency?" Draco frowned.

"Because he thinks Voldemort is after me."

The pale boy fell very quiet.

The two teens sat in silence for a long moment. Umbra chewed thoughtfully.

"Draco.."

"Hmn?" The boy was jerked from thought, looking up at her.

"How did you get into my room?"

"Um...through the door?"

"... Nevermind."

October 21st

She slunk down the corridor, ignoring the taunts from Peeves, who was bobbing around her head. The poltergeist giggled and chucked pieces of chalk at her.

Umbra dodged a chalk piece and continued down the hall, biting her lip.

"Naughty little Umby!" Peeves cackled. "Rushing off again! What this time Naughty little Umby? Did dear daddy-dumpkins catch his conk in a door-jam again?"

"Beat it Peeves." Umbra snarled. "I haven't the patience to deal with you tonight!"

"Temper temper little one! Or daddy-dumpkins, deary daddy Snivellus will…"

"That is _enough_ Peeves." Snapes cold voice cut through the air like a knife.

The little man stopped in air mid-bob. His face screwed up and he started to belt something, but Umbra was faster than he expected.

"Slimy Sneaky Snakey Sn..!"

"_Silenceo_!" she hissed, brandishing her ebony wand. Peeves suddenly choked and grasped at his throat. He spun around in random pirouettes in air for a movement. Realizing that he couldn't talk at all he contented himself with blowing a giant raspberry at them and zooming away down the hall at top speed.

"He's like bad pluming." Snape comment idly. "He's part of the building, always been there and nothing you can do about it." He turned swiftly and reentered the DADA room. "You have company tonight." He told Umbra. He indicated a table with cleaning equipment on it. "Get to work, and no talking."

Umbra scooped up the bucket, grabbed a brush and slunk to the corner where the familiar red-haired Gryffindor girl was bent over a desk, scrubbing away on a particularly stubborn patch of ink.

"Hey Ginny." Umbra said softly, keeping he head down.

"Hello." She muttered back, scrubbing at a naughty ink doodle on the desk.

"What'cha in for?" Umbra paused to read the crude poem on the desk before starting on it with her soapy brush.

"Cheeking Snape. You?"

"Leaving campus."

"What? When you'd do that?"

"Last month. I've got detentions every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday all year pretty much."

"Wow." Ginny glanced at her, speaking a bit too loud.

"No talking!" Snape snarled at them from across the room.

"Sorry Professor." Ginny said automatically, then dropped her voice back to the mummer they had been conversing with before.

"What do you mean leaving campus?"

Umbra grinned and dipped into her story. "I had to sneak off campus last month, I had to go back to America to take care of some stuff before things got to be trouble. I didn't really bother to tell fa..uh.. Professor Snape or the Headmaster, or anyone really. And well, I got caught."

"And they didn't expel you?"

"Well, where would I go? Professor Snape lives here right now."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Haven't you been listening to Peeves recently?"

"His weird poem about Snape?"

"The Snapes." Umbra rinsed her brush in the bucket, glancing up at Snape who had his substantial nose buried in a book.

"_Slimy Sneaky Snakey Snapes, _

_At least she's got her mothers face_

If one was bad and now there's two

_I'd lock my doors if I were you_!" Umbra growled the nasty poem under her breath

Ginny snorted. Snape glanced up at them and she faked a sneeze before ducking under the table.

"What's wrong?" Umbra whispered, annoyed.

"I didn't realize it was you!" she gasped. "Are you…"

"Snapes daughter. Yes." She scowled.

"Are you sure?!"

"Positive." She slunk down next to the Weasley girl. "You have a problem with that?" She eyed the girl suspiciously. "Gryffindor's seem just as prejudice to Slytherin's as vice versa.."

Ginny shook her head. "You're not bad. You can't help your dad."

"I like my dad…there's a lot more to him than people care to see."

Ginny frowned and stood again, moving onto another desk to scrub.

"You like Malfoy too?" She asked.

"Neh. He's alright. Got some childish manners to get over. But once he grows up…he'll be interesting."

"Yeah. Interesting, as in the biggest git this side of the Channel."'

"Why are you even asking me this? Don't you fancy Potter?"

Ginny started. "Am... am I so obvious?"

"To everyone but him I suppose. Keep trying, guys might get over their thickness."

Ginny snorted, again disguising it as a coughing fit. Snape's glares kept the girls quiet for the rest of the desks.

It was nearly 11 by the time the girls turned in their buckets and headed for their common rooms.

"Well, I'll see you around Ginny." Umbra waved.

"Yeah, good night Umbra." The red-haired girl waved back as they separated along the corridor.

"Good luck with your boys there."

"Good luck with yours!'

"I don't need any."

October 24

Umbra nearly bounced from her seat as angry looking screech owl hit the table beside her bowl. She quickly untied the package from the bird, and stuffed a few sickles into the pouch on its ankle. She clutched the package to her chest, gave the other Slytherin's a suspicious, wild look, and hurried from the Great Hall.

"What the hell is she up to?" Knott mused aloud, watching her quick exit.

Draco just shook his head, pouring himself some juice. "Who knows."

October 31

Knott was ever the more suspicious at the girl's apparent giddiness at the feast Halloween Night. The Great Hall was decorated in all its usual Halloween glory. Cobwebs live bats and talking jack-o-lanterns on the house tables.

"What 'er you up to?" he asked as he took the empty bench spot beside her.

She smiled innocently at him. "What do you mean what am I up to? I'm not doing anything."

"Yer planning something, I can tell." The side of his lip lifted in a sort of snarling sneer.

She just grinned at him.

As the last stragglers filed into the Great Hall and found seating, Dumbledore rose to give a speech. Umbra sat tapping her fingers on her thigh, seeming impatient. After a little bit, Dumbledore sat down, and the feast began.

The platters on the tables filled with mouthwatering food, meats and vegetables, soups and graves. Pies, cookies and big bowls of Halloween candy stretched along the tables.

Kott watched Umbra suspiciously as she served herself a lump of mashed potatoes; she took dainty bites, her attention mainly focused on scanning the Great Hall.

About fifteen minutes had passed when what she had been watching for happened.

With a loud bang and a cloud of bright purple smoke, a small Gryffindor 3rd year sprouted large hairy donkey ears and muzzle to match. He brayed in surprised and fell backwards off his bench. Students shouted and stood to look at him. Some Gryffindors helped him back into his seat.

Another bang echoed in the hall, and over at the Ravenclaw table a girl emerged from a cloud of acid green smoke with elongated front teeth, whiskers, and large soft mouse ears.

By now laughter was echoing through the Hall. Umbra glanced quickly up at the teacher's table; they were frowning and looking to Dumbledore, who looked vaguely surprised and mildly amused.

Pansy Parkinson had stood to stare at the Ravenclaw, laughing at her. Suddenly the third bang and a cloud of bright blue smoke enveloped the Slytherin girl. Pansy screamed her hands flew over the pig's snout she had suddenly acquired; her ears were pointed, hairy, and pink.

Umbra grinned, some of the older Gryffindor boys were pointing and laughing uproariously at Pansy; when another clap echoed and the boy Umbra knew as Ron Weasley coughed and swatted away a pink cloud revealing all the skin of his face and arms had turned into bright turquoise fish scales which clashed completely with his bright red hair.

Knott shook his head looking over at Umbra. "How'd you pull this off?"

Draco glanced over at them, chewing on a candy from the big bowel in front of him. "_You_ did this Umbra?" he chuckled. "Nice." Suddenly he banged, and a cloud of deep red and the boy had sprouted a curved beak and bright tropical feathers

More echoing bangs sounded from around the Great Hall, quicker than heads could turn. Feathers flew and fur sprouted, a loud one cracked from the teachers table. Dumbledore looked a bit more surprised as he himself sprouted fruit-bat facial features.

Knott shook his head. "Really, how'd you do it?" he asked, lowering his voice and leaning in.

Still grinning silently Umbra pulled a bright orange candy from her pocket; she unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a second before a crack suddenly sounded. The cloud of black smoke cleared from her a second later. A pair of bright red fox ears poked up from under her black glossy hair, whiskers sprouted from her long black nose, she smirked, baring white fangs, her now bright gold eyes sparklingly mischievously.

Dumbledore stood, his protruding brown bat ears and soft snub nose quivering. "Well, it seems we've all been pranked! If everyone who's been changed please file to the hospital wing in an orderly manner, I am sure Madam Pomfrey can sort us all out."

The changed students rose and clamored out, Umbra hanging back to observe them all pass. The Weasly boy passed her, scratching at his scales, his girlfriend, the Lavander girl sobbing as she tried to hold down the many snakes her hair had turned into.

Crabbe and Goyle past her, Crabbe's long arms had sprouted thick orange hair and his mouth had mutated into an orangutans muzzle, Goyle shuffled after him, holding up his two foot crocodile mouth, thick reptilian tail trailing after him. She took up next to Draco who gave her a feathery, dirty look.

She grinned and pointed at Crabbe. "Don't look much different, do he?" she barked, her bushy vixen's tail whipping back and forth.

Madame Pomfrey was met with groans as she announced she wouldn't be able to fix anyone right away, and it would take at least a week for the simpler cases.

"Naw," Umbra chuckled, leaning in to the Weasley boy. "It shouldn't be more than a few more minutes for the Creevy boy."

He gave her a startled look. "What do you mean by that?"

"They're supposed to wear off in about half an hour, it's been at least that by now.. I'm pretty sure."

The Ravenclaw girl with mouse ears also looked curiously over at Dennis, jabbing her elbow into the ribs of her boyfriend, who was having problems keeping his head up under the heavy rack of antlers now protruding from his forehead.

Ron frowned and glanced over at little Dennis Creevy who was tugging nervously on the tufted donkey's tail poking out from under his robes.

Almost instantly another loud crack and cloud of smoke enveloped the boy, he returned to normal. The other students cheered. Soon more clouds filled the hospital wing as people one by one changed back. Madame Pomfrey looked hassled and bustled into her office, muttering about something or other.

Dumbledore stood smiling. "Well, it seems we shall all be alright! Hurry now, we can still catch the remainder of the feast!" With a crack his ears returned to normal.

Later that evening the Slytherin's clamored around her in the common room.

"Was it really you?" Blaize asked, looking laid back in one of the large chairs.

Umbra just smirked. "Well, it wasn't _all_ me. Genna, my friend back in America, and I have been developing the idea for over a year. I imagine a bunch of kids at her school went home with new features today too."

"How'd you get them into the bowels?" Knott asked, leaning against the tall sturdy chair Blaize was lounging on.

She chuckled. "Peeves, actually. I managed to talk him into distracting the house elves in the kitchens long enough for me to slip the candies in."

Pansy sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought it was horrid!"

"Well that's because you got a pig." Umbra wrinkled her nose at the other girl. She dug in her pocket for a moment then pulled out a purple candy. "Here, try this one." She tossed it.

Pansy caught it, glaring at Umbra in suspicion. She slowly put it in her mouth, waiting nervously. CRACK, a poof of acid green smoke peeled back, giving her long soft bunny ears. She shrieked, grabbing her ears. "Oh! They're soft!" she looked amazed.

"Hey! Gimme a good one!" A 5th year boy yelled, holding up his hand.

She tossed him one. CRACK, dark green scales covered his face, his eyes had changed to a brilliant gold. He flickered a long red tongue, and opened his mouth wide, baring knife-like fangs. "Cool!"

More candies passed out later and a 3rd year girl had sprouted peacock feathers, a 7th year boy prowled around, enjoying his wolf face and tail, and a 5th year girl's friends clustered around her, petting her soft new kitty tail.

The door slid open and Professor Snape stalked in.

"Umbra," he said sharply. "The headmaster wishes to see you."

The girl sighed, standing to go with her father. "Of course someone narked on me."

The next few evenings Umbra could be found scrubbing the floors of the corridors under the supervision of Filtch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Home for the Holidays**

November 24

"Incoming!" Pansy Parkinson called along the breakfast table.

Umbra snatched her cup of coffee away in time for a large Great Horned owl too land pell-mell in front of her.

"Gregory!" She handed her coffee to Draco and reached up to brush the beaded drops of rain from the owls feathers. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The owl hooted miserably and nipped at her wrist.

"Right, sorry." She untied the package from him. "Rest up in the owlrey, Gregory, I'll send a reply back with you."

The horned owl hooted again and took flight, knocking the toast from Crabbs hands as he circled to gain altitude.

Draco set her coffee down and peered over her shoulder as she struggled to open the overly duct-taped package.

Umbra Lennox

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Scotland

"It's from Genna." She told him as she struggled with the tape. "Can't think why."

"Here." Blaize slipped a serrated switchblade to her under the table. Umbra took it with a nod and, lowering the package to her lap, and from the sight of the teacher's table, began cutting the parcel open.

She pried the box open, and stared. "The hell… ?" She muttered and pulled out a hideously ugly plushie turkey wearing a black colonist's outfit complete with buckled hat and shoes. Noticing a spot on its wing that said ' Squeeze Me' She did so.

The air around them was suddenly filled with a screeching clucking sound and loud tinny music as the turkey came to life and bounded from Umbra's lap onto the table. The magically charmed plush toy burst into a raspy rousing chorus of Turkey in the Straw, performing a ridiculous dance on the table, waving its little wings and doing a sort of jerky high-kick.

The Slytherins around her paused as they ate to stare open-mouthed at the toy. Heads were turning from the other House Tables and Professor Flitwick paused in conversation with Professor Sprout and stood up on his chair to look.

As the last off-key line of Turkey in the Straw repeated for the third time the plush toy stopped, faced Umbra and flapped its wings wildly. "Happy Thanksgiving!" it half gobbled half screeched at her. "Lots of things to be Thankful for! Happy Thanksgiving you Run Away Witch!" and that being said the loud tinny music ended and the toy fell over, limp and dead as the muggle toy it had originated as.

Umbra stared at it for a silent tense moment. Then slumped over laughing hysterically.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Pansy reached over and poked the toy with her spoon, she jerked away afraid it might come to life again.

Umbra just shook her head, unable to speak she was laughing so hard.

Draco reached over and plucked the note from the bottom of the box. He scanned it then read it aloud for his fellow Slytherins to hear.

"Umbra,

Hope you didn't forget Thanksgiving! Being around a bunch of limeys shouldn't have changed you THAT much! J/K, you know I love what you tell me.

Alice and Amiee loved the acid pops you sent for Halloween; send more they're driving me mad! Kelsey says hi, and thanks for the sugar-bats, and Mellie's friends tried to buy all the blood pops off her, little freaks...

We all really miss you here back in the states. Any chance of visits for Christmas? From what you say it sounds your dad has a pole up his ass, but let's try anyway.

Enjoy the turkey; I swear this one won't explode! Unless you want it to!

Running out of paper, Love and Huggles

Gen. "

"Well?" Pansy demanded, stabbing at the toy with her spoon again. "What IS it?"

Umbra just shook her head. Gasping for breath she shoved the Turkey back into the box and took a quick mouthful of her cooling coffee. "It's from an American muggle holiday.. Sort of a joke in American Wizarding community to celebrate it."

December 10

Umbra stood and shook her head, her occlumency was getting better; she had successfully kept Snape from the inside of her skull for the entire session.

"That was surprisingly good." Snape told her. "I think we can stop for tonight."

She nodded, but lingered in front of his desk.

"What?" He asked, sitting down and pulling a stack of homework towards him.

"I want to go home for Christmas." She said quickly.

"No, absolutely not."

"Then I want to have a friend over here for Christmas."

"'No."

"Why not?"

"Because, firstly you are still on probation for your little trip in September, also because I said no." He snarled, not looking up from the homework he was grading.

"Fine, whatever." She growled back. "Am I at least allowed on the Hogsmeade weekend so I can go Christmas shopping?"

"Not likely, but IF, and only if, you'd be watched at all times."

"Fine. Who?"

"We'll see."

"So, either another stooge of Dumbledore's or some Death Eater buddy that didn't get tossed in Azkaban then?" She snorted, suddenly feeling reckless.

Snape paused, quill hovering just above the parchment. He slowly looked up at Umbra, eyes gleaming dangerously.

Suddenly regretting her loose tongue she turned and hurried from the classroom.

December 17

Strange, dark shadows wafted around her. Flickering lights made her head spin. It seemed she was in a cave, yes, it was a cave. There was a lake in the cave. A strange lake, the water was deep blood red. Wait, it _was_ blood. There was something splashing around in it. Umbra darted silently along the rocky edge, looking hard to see what was in the lake of blood.

It was Draco. He was floundering and drowning. She fell to her knees on a rocky outcropping near him. She screamed his name, stretching her hand out towards him. His pale eyes fixed on her, and he reached for her hand. Their fingertips almost brushed when Umbra jerked awake.

Shoving the blankets from her she rolled out of bed. In a flash she was down the dark tunnel to the Slytherin common room. She crossed the empty room; the only light was from the fading embers in the big fireplace. The clock on the far wall read 3:27am. She padded barefoot down the bare stone steps to the boys dormitory. The door creaked slightly as she slipped in.

The dark green curtains were drawn around the beds. Duel snores were coming from Crabbe and Goyle's beds, on either side of Draco's. Suddenly thinking this was a bad idea Umbra slipped over to Draco's bed and carefully parted the curtains.

In the darkness she could make out his form; the pale boy was sprawled shirtless, the covers rumpled around him. She stood, watching him breathe. The snoring in the next bed stopped. The mattress creaked as Crabbe sat up, the curtains parted at the foot of his bed. Realizing it would be worse to get caught the girl quickly crawled through the curtains around Draco's bed and pulled them closed. She peered through a tiny crack, watching the half-asleep Crabbe stand and stumble towards the bathroom.

Suddenly something latched onto her ankle and dragged her back onto her stomach. Umbra gasped sharply, twisting onto her side to kick at her assailant. Draco clasped a hand over her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at her.

Sitting up she pushed his hand away so she could speak. "I'm sorry!" she whispered back. "I just... I had to... I had this terrible dream you were drowning... I just needed to…" she trailed off hopelessly. "I'm sorry…"

He looked her carefully up and down. Her skull and crossbones pajama pants and cami-top suddenly seemed thin and inadequate. She self-consciously folded her arms around her chest.

"Your father would have a fit he found out about this." Draco sat back, still looking her over.

"Which is why he won't find out." Umbra suddenly felt even more naked, her ebony wand was back up in her dorm, tucked safely under her pillow.

"How much should he not find out about?" The pale boy asked, drawing closer to her.

"Nothing! Please don't tell him! He'd be furious at you too!"

She fell silent as Crabbe's lumbering footsteps went past. The mattress creaked as he crawled back into bed, the rasp of curtains being drawn again.

The two sat still, listening to Crabbe roll over, grunt a few times. Then with a sigh he fell silent. After several tense moments his snores rejoined Goyle's.

Draco's pale eyes never left her. "I won't tell if you don't." he whispered, the hand on her ankle ghosted up her leg resting lightly on her hip. Her eyes widened slightly as he pulled forward, bringing his face close to hers. Their lips brushed, he paused then pressed forward, kissing her. After a few long seconds he pulled away, gauging her reaction with vague curiosity.

Her eyes were wide, and she stared at him in slight shock. But she didn't move. He lent in and kissed her again, this time more firmly. The hand on her hip moving up to the curve of her waist, his other hand reaching up to trace the back of her neck.

She whimpered slightly, pulling away. "No, no we can't." she whispered. Turning she slipped from his touch and disappeared between the drawn curtains, she hurried from the boys dorm.

December 21

"This is NOT what I meant by going home for Christmas." Umbra grumbled as she followed her father down the icy path towards Hogsmead.

"What you want and what you get will rarely be the same in life." Snape told her. "Now hurry up, both of you, Mrs. Malfoy agreed to meet us at 6:30 and its already twenty past."

Umbra quickened her step, and slipped on a patch of frozen mud. Draco grabbed her elbow to steady her. "Careful."

"I am!" she insisted indignantly.

The platinum haired Narcissa was waiting impatiently for the trio outside the 3 Broomsticks. She hugged her son, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming with Draco." She nodded to Snape. "I thought we'd have drinks before parting ways." The four entered and settled into an empty corner of the bustling pub.

"How has term been for you Umbra?" Narcissa asked, sipping her swirling golden drink.

"Alright. The detentions are really cramping my study time though. I haven't a spare moment in the weekends now." Umbra said wearily, stabbing at a maraschino cherry in her drink with a toothpick.

"Ah, detentions. Yes, Draco wrote me about that." Narcissa nodded. "A most interesting story, how ever did you manage it?"

"Not allowed to talk about it, sorry Mrs. Malfoy." Umbra said quickly.

"Don't feel upset mother, she won't even tell me." Draco said ominously.

"Oh yes, I had a suggestion, Severus." Narcissa turned to the greasy haired professor beside the fugitive student. "That you and Umbra come to Malfoy Manor for a Holiday dinner. With….with Lucius gone I've been so lonely in that big house."

"Of course we'll come for dinner Narcissa." Snape nodded, and pinched Umbra's wrist as she tried to slip his fire whisky away so she could steal a sip. "When exactly would you like us over?"

"Oh well, it was _asked_ for you to come," Narcissa said, the slight dip in her voice causing both Snape and Draco's attention to snap to her. One, then the other she made eye contact, confirming some secret message. "So I am not entirely sure of the when or how long yet."

"Ah…. ah, well…that changes things." Snape said softly. "We shall have to keep in touch, and _decide_ a date."

Umbra looked back and forth between the adults, her left eyebrow slightly quirked. She started to open her mouth, but a sudden, warning look from Snape and a nervous glance from Draco quieted her.

She contended herself with impaling another cherry on the toothpick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Puzzle Pieces**December 22

Umbra stepped off the Knight Bus, which banged loudly and disappeared again. She stood staring at the ratty looking phone booth. She glanced up and down the street before stepping and sliding the door closed. Pulling up her sleeve she checked the numbers scrawled on her wrist in sharpie pen and dialed 62442.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business." The cool female voice said.

"Umbra Lennox, and I'm here to look at your archives." A badge clunked out of the coin return. Printed on it in gold letters was

Umbra Lennox

Archives Research

She stashed it into her pocket. The girl tapped her foot in irritation as the booth lowered like an elevator, the narrating voice giving her instructions. The booth doors opened and Umbra trotted purposefully across the busy atrium, not even bothering to glance at the desk where she was supposed to be searched and submit her wand.

She paused at a directory posted on the wall, then proceeded into an elevator and punched the floor number. She waited impatiently, refusing to make eye contact with the various ministry workers in the lift with her.

"Level One, Ministry Archives and Library, including birth and death records, general and special reference." The voice stated.

The girl pushed her way around a large wizard carrying a box of files that was getting onto the lift. She trotted up to the help desk. A young witch, about mid 20's glanced up at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling politely, though her eyes darted to the spot on Umbra's coat where her badge should have been.

"Yeah, I need to look up what the Ministry has on my family."

"Surname?" the witch asked, opening a large tome on her desk.

"Lennox."

The witch flicked her wand at the book and it flipped rapidly as if caught in a high wind, and then stopped on a page. She scanned down it. "Lennox…Lennox… Sorry, there are no wizarding Lennox's on file." She looked up. "Is your dad a muggle dear?"

"No." Umbra scowled. "I shouldn't think Lennox is on your files, I'm pretty sure mum changed our names when we moved."

"Well what name do you have to look for?"

"Anything for Celsee as a first name?" She leaned over the counter slightly to look at the book "C-e-l-s-e-e." she told the book.

The witch frowned. "It's not organized by first name…but." she sighed and pointed her wand at the book. It flipped wildly before finally stopping. "Oh, look at that." The witch blinked, surprised. "Only one name with that spelling. Celsee Doshun, born 1960 to Marianne Doshun, no father listed. Hmm." She frowned disapprovingly. "The files for D are in that isle." She pointed.

"Thanks." Umbra nodded.

The Doshun family turned out to have very little history attached to them. They claimed pureblood, but such a little family tree was in the file Umbra somehow doubted the validity of the claim.

She had taken the file to one of the desks scattered around the library-like room. Carefully she investigated her mother's files, though the information on her grandmother was more substantial, but that wasn't saying much.

"Marianne Doshun, born 1928, first year attending Hogwarts 1938, graduated 1945, hmm...Slytherin." Umbra pulled an old photograph from the file. A woman that must have been Marianne stood beaming with the graduating class of 1945. Next to her was a handsome young man. She kept smiling at and touching his arm or shoulder. He would look at her occasionally, a slight smile on his lips. But mostly he stared up at Umbra, almost as if he knew she was there. Umbra studied the boy carefully. "Now who ever are you…." She asked the picture. "Are _you_ my grandfather?" She flipped it over, hoping to find names on the back. Finding none she scowled. "Drat." She pondered for a moment then slipped the photograph into her pocket alongside the badge.

She returned to the reference counter.

"Yes?" the witch asked.

"The 1945 Hogwarts graduation list please."

The witch pointed down another isle.

The girl followed, finding the entire row devoted to the graduated of Hogwarts over hundreds of years. Following it down, towards the end she found the 1945 file and knelt on the floor to flip through it, much to the annoyance of a grouchy looking warlock who had been scanning the files also.

Much to Umbra's delight the graduated were listed with full name, house, O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores, the various clubs, groups, and teams they were with, and a picture. She quickly found the handsome boy who was next to her grandmother in the class photo. She frowned down at the name.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

It…was so familiar. Where had she heard that name before? A quick look revealed no file for a Riddle family. So she went back to the reference witch.

"Yes dear?" she sighed, looking a bit harassed by now. "What now?"

"Is there anything on Tom Riddle aside from his Hogwarts stuff?" Umbra asked, placing her palms flat on the top of the counter.

The witch stared at her, her mouth slightly agape. "What…what are you looking HIM up for?" she whispered, suddenly seeming fearful.

"Because." Umbra frowned. "That's not really your business…what…. why are you whispering?" She leaned in closer.

The witch glanced around fearfully. "It's not common knowledge that Riddle is the real name of…. of..." her voice dipped again, barely loud enough for Umbra to hear. "_You-Know-Who_."

Now it was Umbra's turn to stare, mouth slightly agape. "You're pulling my leg…" she shook her head, leaning back. "That's…"

"It's true! Not everyone knows it." The witch insisted earnestly, eyes wide. "I haven't been here THAT long, but I know that much…"

The dark haired girl stared blankly at the floor; the gears in her brain seemed stuck. Her head suddenly snapped up, she lunged back to the desk, slapping her hands onto the table. "What records do you have of him?" she demanded. "I need to see them!"

The witch jumped back, startled. "Only the Hogwarts files, sorry."

Growling under her breath Umbra turned and stalked back to the golden grated lifts, stabbing the button with impatience.

Back at the atrium Umbra took a floo-fireplace to Diagon Alley and spent the rest of her afternoon brooding over butterbeers in the Leaky Cauldron.

Her mind was somewhere else completely, and it took her a few moments to realize someone was talking to her.

"Wha?" she looked up, paused, then up again, finally finding Hagrid's slightly concerned face in the dimness of the pub. "Oh…hullo Professor.." she blinked blurrily.

"Are you al'righ Umbra?" Hagrid sat down across from her. "Are you here alone?"

"Yeeeah." She grinned. "But that's okay. I'm perfectly safe."

Hagrid still looked slightly worried. He took a big swig from his own bucket-sized mug. He noticed the photograph she had been looking at. "What's tha' yer lookin' at?"

"Me grandmums and granddad's graduation photo." She giggled, handing it to him.

He peered down at it. "Oh… well.. I see your grandmother, yes." He nodded. "But who's yer granddad?"

"The boy next to her!" she giggled, then leaned in. "Riddle."

Hagrid looked up at her sharply. "Where did you get this photo? And where did you get an idea like that?"

Umbra just shook her head and slumped over the table. "It explains a lot, don't it? The parsal-tongue, the hiding, the running, the chasing." She sat up, snatching the photograph from Hagrid. "Why are you chasing me?!" she said loudly to the picture.

"I think yeh need to go home now…" Hagrid stood, taking her arm gently. "Come on, I'll take yeh."

Snape opened the door to Hagrid's heavy knock. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" He asked briskly.

"Jus' makin' sure she got home safely." Hagrid said stiffly, pushing Umbra towards the front door.

"Thanks Professor." Umbra waved limply at Hagrid. "See you…after break…" she pushed past her father, heading for the upstairs.

Snape glanced back at Hagird. "Where was she?"

Found her in the Leakey Cauldron, 'ad a few too many butterbeers I'd guess." Hagrid shoved his hands into his pockets. "She was lookin' at her Grandmums graduation picture and goin' on about... about Tom…"

Snape looked over his shoulder after her. "Wonderful." He sighed, and shut the door.

"Goodnight to you too Professor." Hagrid frowned and headed back down the dark street.

Umbra had crawled into bed and fallen asleep when Snape came up to check on her. He carefully looked through her coat, finding the photograph and the unused ministry visitor's badge. He frowned, not finding a wand receipt.

He sighed and returned the items to her pockets. He watched her for a few minutes. She muttered something and rolled over, leaving the comforter behind. He pulled the blanket back over her shoulders tucking her in. He stroked her glossy black hair affectionately then left, quietly closing the door behind himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Tea and Serpents**December 23

"Up! Get up!" Snape brandished his wand. The lamps around the room burst to life.

Umbra groaned from under the blankets. She peered out at the ticking alarm clock on her bedside. "It's 5:00 in the morning! What the hell! Are you mental?"

"Do not speak to me like that." Snape snapped at her. "In school or not I am your father. Now get up! You'll make us late!" He flicked his wand again; the blankets flew off of her and crumpled on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Grahh!" Umbra sat up, shivering. "I could have been up already if you'd warned me last night!"

"You were drunk last night, it wouldn't have mattered. Now up!" He turned and stormed out. "Get out of my way Pettigrew!" He snarled at Wormtail, who scampered out of the hook-nosed man's way. Wormtail glanced through Umbra's open door.

She crawled off of her bed and slammed open the wardrobe in a temper. Ignoring the open door she began to undress. Wormtail blanched and hurried down the hall.

Ten minutes later she stomped down the stairs, pulling her traveling cloak over her heavy winter sweater, duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Snape was standing in irritation by the bottom of the stairs. He and Wormtail were having words.

"You were not asked to come, Wormtail." Snape snarled.

"But I'm so tired of hiding in this hole!" Pettigrew whined.

"Don't whine to me about it! If you have a problem…" he cut short as Umbra hopped the last few steps and landed beside him.

"Where are we going?"

"Malfoy Manner." Snape told her, opening the front door. "Hurry now."

The two went out into the misty December morning. At the appropriate distance from Spinners End, Snape took her shoulder and apparited.

He hurried her up the path from the wrought iron gates towards the lovely old manor house. Draco greeted them at the door. Umbra stared for a moment as he took her traveling cloak and duffel, hanging them in the cloak closet by the front door. At home, Draco had obviously discarded his school robes; instead he wore tailored trousers tucked into knee-high black boots and a long sleeved tunic top of deep emerald green, trimmed with fine silver embroidery. She suddenly felt self-conscious of her own worn blue jeans and faded sweater.

"He's in the den." Draco told Snape, looking slightly weary. "They arrived maybe half an hour ago."

"Right." Snape nodded and stepped quickly down the hall towards the distant den Draco had indicated. "Stop doddleing Umbra." He called back.

She sighed and slumped after him. "Mental..." she muttered sleepily.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, trotting up beside her.

She nodded, "Yeah, except that I just got dragged out of bed twenty minutes ago with no warning or explanation, I'm bloody wonderful." She barely stopped herself from running into her father. He had stopped at the mouth of the den.

A murmur of voices faded as he stood in the door.

"Severus, how kind of you to finally join us." A soft dangerous voice said.

Snape fell into a deep bow. "I am most apologetic My Lord; I came as soon as I received word."

Umbra had a clear view of the room over her fathers bent back. About half a dozen dark cloaked people were sitting and standing around the room. A tea spread was laid out on the large sturdy coffee table, attended to by Narcissa. All chairs were pointed to the largest, an elegant throne-like high backed chair that held the centerpiece of the gathering.

The man sat straight-backed, his fingers folded lightly, elbows resting on the carved arms of the chair. His face was smooth, pale, and sharply angled. His eyes were a frightening bright scarlet; these scarlet eyes rose from watching Snape's bowed form to fix on Umbra. The girl felt her blood run cold.

"There you are child." The man said. "Come here, let me see you properly." He gestured with his overlong pale fingers. Umbra stood, frozen to the spot, fighting the panic that was welling up in her chest.

Draco gently touched her waist, nudging her forward. "It's ok Umbra." He whispered. "Your father knows what he's doing.."

She blinked slowly, and stepped cautiously around her father into the den. Her dark eyes skipped over the partially obscured faces around her, Draco had followed her in, taking up the standing space at the chair beside his mother. Umbra paused, hesitating at the end of the coffee table. She clasped her hands in an attempt to keep them still.

"No need to be frightened child," Voldemort hissed. "Come closer."

Her hands twisted, wringing together she took a few more steps forward, within Voldemort's grasp. His smooth fingers found her chin, turning her face this way and that, inspecting her.

"Yes, yes I see your grandmother in you, most certainly your mother. Bits of your father, yes, and bits of me."

Umbra stared impassively at him.

"Do you know why I say that?" he asked, holding firm eye contact with her.

She nodded.

"Then speak child. Loosen your tongue."

"You're…" She started, took a quick, slightly shaky breath. "You're my mother's father…."

"Correct. Did you figure it out yourself?"

She nodded again.

"That's my clever girl. Not something your mother would have bragged about to you undoubtedly." He released her face, though the blood-red eyes were still fixed on her. "Seat yourself child, we have important things to discuss."

Brain still half frozen, Umbra sank to the floor, sitting comfortably on her knees beside Voldemort's chair. He looked vaguely surprised for a moment, and then chuckled lightly.

"First, tell me, do you have any idea where your mother is?" He asked her, watching her carefully, eye contact still held between them.

Umbra shook her head.

"I told you to speak."

"…No Sir. I don't know where she is."

"And she hasn't made any attempts to contact you?"

"No Sir."

"Do you believe she is alive?"

"No Sir."

"…You lie."

She looked away, staring down at her hands, which were still trembling.

He reached forward and tipped her chin up again. "You believe she is not dead?"

"I… I hope Sir." She said, quivering slightly. "But logically she hasn't survived."

"You shouldn't doubt your mother so." He said softly. "She's surprised me by being like me on more than one occasion. I don't intend to underestimate her now."

"Yes Sir."

He studied her for moment. "You know it was I she was hiding you from since before your birth?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you know why?"

"N…not particularly Sir."

"I'll tell you why. Because I believe you may be useful to me, in the ways that she was not."

"How's that?" She whispered.

"Have you ever had a strange dream, or hallucination even, that later became or proved to be a warning of a true event?"

"You mean a…a vision." Her frown deepened. "I… but I haven't had a vision since I was very little."

"But you _have_ had them?" Voldemort's flat slitted nostrils flared slightly in excitement, he leaned towards her

"Yes Sir…"

"And what did your mother think when you had them?"

"She…" Umbra looked down at her hands again, they were still shaking. "She got really upset."

He reached out again and tipped her face up, regaining eye contact with her. "Did she now?"

"Yes Sir, she...she told me it was bad that I saw things, and that I shouldn't be seeing them."

"And did you after that?"

"A few times more, but I never told her. I was little, your parent is your god when you're young."

"And how many have you had since?"

"None Sir… except…" Her eyes flickered briefly to Draco.

"Except…?"

"Well since I started Divination classes at Hogwarts, Sir. My dreams have been coming back."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Really strange, muddled ones. I... I can't decipher anything from them yet. I.. I haven't been trying."

Voldemort sat in silence, peering into her pitch black eyes. "Very well…" he relented, finding no evidence she was lying. "You will continue monitoring your dreams." This time it wasn't a question.

"Yes Sir…"

Voldemort thought for a moment, and then turned his scarlet gaze onto Draco. "Malfoy, I believe your father has several empty journals."

"The ministry's raided us twice since June, My Lord." Draco answered. "I do not know what remains."

"I have one." Narcissa said softly. She glanced at her sister, Bellatrix. "Mothers old leather cover, I, I placed an empty book in it, intending to use it, but I haven't written anything yet."

"Good, go fetch it quickly." Voldemort nodded to her.

Narcissa stood and went to the mouth of the Den. "Accido Diary." She flicked her wand at the stairs. There were a few loud clunks from the upper level and a black leather bound diary came zooming down the stairs. The pale witch caught it and brought it to the Dark Lord.

He touched the tip of his wand to the book, it glowed bright red, the color of his eyes. Then handed it to Umbra.

"I want you to keep a detailed dream diary, everything you dream, even if it seems trivial."

"Yes Sir." She examined the fine detail of the leather. Embossed serpents twisted into Celtic knots spanned the cover and binding.

"And I want you to show this diary to no one, no teacher, no other student. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

He sat back, folding his hands again. "I grow weary of that word, 'sir'. You may call me Lord, Master, or," He smiled evilly. "In your special case, Grandfather."

"Yes…..S.. Grandfather."

"Now, onto other business." Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes back to the hooded Death Eaters. The conversation that had been murmuring before Snape and Umbra's entry continued.

Narcissa reached forward, her hand briefly touching Umbra's shoulder. "Would you like some tea dear?" She asked

Umbra nodded.

The pale woman leaned back, pouring a fresh cup. "Milk and sugar?"

"Yes please. Umbra took the cup and sipped it politely, looking around as the conversation bounced around the room rapidly.

Umbra watched silently, nibbling on a muffin as her father and the heavy-lidded Bellatrix woman bickered. She jumped as fingers suddenly trailed through her hair.

"_How do you find tea so far?"_ Voldemort hissed to her, the language of snakes whispering softly off his deft tongue.

"_Oh…it's fascinating really."_ She answered honestly, stumbling a little, unused to speaking in parsal-tongue. _"Such inhuman profiles are built by society over these people, making them such ethereal monsters, and here they are, bickering like angry relatives_."

Voldeort laughed slightly. "_A sort of sibling rivalry, yes. It keeps them sharp, unsure of each other enough to stay paranoid, but trusting enough to work together_."

She nodded, looking up at him, wide-eyed.

"_Tell me child_," he asked, pale fingers still trailing through her black hair. "_How do you see me?"_

"_That's… that's a difficult thing to answer Grandfather. I've never known you, and the terrified whispers of other wizards are completely useless." _

"_I know. Your mother never spoke of me?"_

"_Even less than others."_

"_Do you know why?"_

She shook her head. "_Was she afraid of you?"_

"_Not a likely excuse. She was angry at me, and at herself."_

"_Angry? But, why?"_

"_Because she didn't have the sight, as your grandmother did, and as you do. Her mother raised her building her entire sense of self worth on being useful."_ He leaned back, his fingers drumming on the chair arm. "_Then that fool Dumbledore got to her, convincing her to hide you from me. But before I could find you my body was destroyed."_

She nodded. _"So… she was hiding me out of spite?"_

"_Likely. Or perhaps she actually believed Dumbledore. Has he spoken to you much while at Hogwarts?"_

"_No, except when I get into trouble. I'm just any other student at the moment_."

"_Trouble?"_ He tipped his head to the side, watching her "_What did you do?"_

She laughed, looking sheepish. "_Um... several things actually."_

Voldemort smirked. _"How interesting..."_ His eyes flickered to the arguing Death Eaters. He suddenly stood. "That is enough." He said calmly. His followers fell silent, seeming almost ashamed. "It's gotten late. We shall be leaving now." He looked down at Umbra. "One last thing…" He withdrew his wand from the depths of his robes.

The entire room suddenly grew tense. Voldemort pointed the slim piece of wood down at the girl, the tip barely an inch from her forehead. "_Legilimans_." He hissed. Umbra gasped aloud as the beam of white light struck her.

Inside her head… he was inside her head. She could feel him. The weeks of intensive occlumency training with her father paid off as she snapped into form. Detaching all emotions in an instant she waited to see what Voldemort was looking for; and gave it to him.

He wanted to know if she would go running to Dumbledore about this meeting; no, she would not. He wanted to know if Celsee HAD contacted her; no, she had not. He wanted to know if Umbra would betray him, if she would do as he ordered; the answer he found was a cascading river of awe and fearful admiration towards him; no, she would not betray him, she would do as he wanted.

He lifted his wand, breaking the spell. Umbra lilted backwards, and caught herself on the arm of the sturdy chair, shaken.

"Excellent." Voldemort smiled a lipless cruel smile. He glided from the room, the Death Eaters scrambling to follow him. Narcissa, Draco, and Snape remained.

Soft talking from the entry hall, feet shuffled, then a loud crack.

"Are they gone?" Narcissa asked.

Draco trotted down the hall, then back. "Yes."

She sighed and slumped back into the couch. "Well…that went well."

Snape crossed to Umbra, helping her up onto one of the couches. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, rubbing her head where the spell had touched her. Slowly she lifted her eyes, peering from under a dark curtain of hair at her father, then across the room to Draco.

"Why….didn't you...warn me?" she said weakly, then passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dreams and Dementia**

Narcissa sat in the leafless hazel tree that used to be out front of Umbra's old home in Portland. Gleaming opalescent butterfly wings sprouted from her shoulders; they slowly flapped back and forth. The gossamer wings glinting in the light. Umbra stared up at her. Narcissa smiled down, baring sharp fangs. Her eyes were bright yellow with slit pupils, like a cat.

The girl continued past the woman in the tree. Further down the wooded path, because apparently she was in a forest, her father was playing wizarding chess with the Runespoor, Kra-Ner-Lai. She waved to them and continued.

She turned a corner in the path; Celsee stood about twenty feet down the path, her back to Umbra.

"Mum?" Umbra started towards her mother, breaking into a quick trot. She approached the woman and grabbed her shoulder, turning her mother to face her. Celsee's eyes were a dead milky white, a trickle of blood seeped from the corner of her mouth.

"_They're cauuught_!" Celsee screamed in parsal tongue, lifting her hands to grasp at Umbra's throat. "_Trapped like fliiiies_!"

"No! Mum it's me! Let go! You're hurting me!" Umbra tried to pry Celsee's ice-cold hands from her throat, but the woman's grip was like iron.

"_You'll drown toooo! Run awaaaaay!"_ Celsee screamed, her grip throttling her daughter.

Umbra's eyes opened, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Putting a hand to her aching head she slowly sat up. She was confused, where was she?

The morning's events suddenly sank in. With a soft moan she lay back down, arm over her eyes. She was at Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort was her grandfather, and she was supposed to be keeping a dream journal. She sat up again, looking around for the leather bound book.

She spotted it on the table across the room. She swung her feet over the edge of the elegant four-poster. Looking around she realized this must be Draco's bedroom. The table also held a smattering of books, papers, and writing materials.

She noticed the charms paper that was due after break at the top of a pile. With a smile she took a quill and fixed a spelling error Draco had made. Then, sitting down she opened the book and proceeded to scribe her most recent dream into the book.

"You're up I see, good." Draco's familiar drawl said behind her.

She glanced up after finishing her final paragraph. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Not long, its lunch time if you're hungry."

She nodded and closed the book, standing to follow him. "Where's my father?" She asked as he led her down the marble staircase.

"He had to go, some last minute meeting of Dumbledore's." Draco shrugged. "Mother said she'd keep an eye on you until he was done. We're visiting father today."

"Oh in...in Azkaban?"

"Yes." Draco said stiffly.

After a quiet meal of soup and sandwiches the three left, Narcissa side-apperating the two teenagers. Despite the lack of Dementors, the island was still cold.

Her nose firmly in the air Narcissa submitted the package that had been tucked under her arm for searching by the ministry officials now guarding the prison. Inside were clean clothes, a reading book, and some holiday treats.

They passed the slim metal rod Umbra recognized as a dark-detector over the three, then, after submitting their wands to a checkpoint, they were admitted to the visiting room. Umbra reluctantly turned her smooth ebony wand over to the official behind the desk, clutching the receipt and glancing after them as they entered the visiting room.

It was a small 10x10 stone room with a single table in the center and four chairs.

A grim looking ministry wizard stood beside the door. After a few awkward minutes of waiting two more ministry guards entered, Lucius Malfoy between them. Azkaban had not been kind to Lucius. He was thinner and tired looking, his long blond hair was pulled back through it looked as if he hadn't brushed it yet today.

The three guard wizards exited and waited outside, watching the visitors and prisoner from the one-sided transparency charm on the other side of the wall.

Narcissa immediately rose and embraced her husband. For several long moments they held each other tightly. Umbra and Draco politely averted their eyes. Lucius kissed his wife then sat, casting pale eyes over his son.

'_They're like a matching set of china dishes'_; Umbra thought to herself; _'or those little Russian dolls that stack…'_

"Who's this you brought with you, Draco?" He asked, casting steely eyes over Umbra. She unconsciously shifted in her seat.

"This is Umbra, father," Draco touched her elbow lightly. "Officially Lennox, though by all rights she's Snape."

"Severus's child?" Lucius looked interested. "Let me guess… With Celsee?"

"Yes sir." Umbra nodded.

His lips curved into the smile Draco had gotten from him. "You look a lot like her."

"I act like her too."

"Yes, I imagine you do. How is your mother?"

"Dead."

"Oh, I see.. Thus why you are with us now, under Severus's care I presume?"

"For another month or so, yes, I'll be seventeen in early February."

His grey eyes narrowed in thought. "February…" He turned to his son. "Have you been busy Draco?"

Draco nodded, his hand moving from Umbra's elbow to lightly touch his left forearm. "Very busy."

"Wonderful,

When they returned to Malfoy Mannor there was an owl waiting. It fluttered over and dropped the tightly rolled scroll into Umbra's hand. She scanned it quickly then handed it to Narcissa.

"He's indisposed." Umbra sighed. "He wants to know if I can stay with you a bit longer. Just a day or two."

"Of course, we have plenty of room." Narcissa went to the den to write a reply.

"I'll show you to a guestroom." Draco started upstairs. "I suppose the east room will have to do, since none of the others will do anymore."

"How's that?"

"Two are being used as storage for now, and most of the others got torn up pretty badly by the ministry raids, and the house elves haven't gotten around to them yet."

"Is that so?"

He led her down the hall and opened a door.

The guestroom was cozy enough. She dumped her cloak on a chair and sat on the bed.

"Do you want a change of clothes?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nah." She shook her head.

"I'm sure we have something you can borrow."

"No, I have my duffel. Lucky I take it everywhere…I have clothes and stuff in it, just incase. You never know what's going to happen after all."

Usually she didn't have problems falling asleep in new places, but tonight for some reason Umbra couldn't sleep. She sat on the back of a chair, feet on the seat next to a window she had eased a crack open.

She stared out from between the dark blue curtains; weak moonlight illuminated the stone-lined path down to the wrought-iron gates. Umbra stared, her brain beginning to feel fuzzy.

The path twisted and turned, moving smoothly slowly gyrating like a snake on the prowl. It lifted its head, glaring at her with bright scarlet eyes. Its tongue slowly flicked in and out, tasting the air around it. It suddenly sprang forward, its fangs seeking her throat

"Umbra?"

The girl suddenly snapped back into reality, rubbing her eyes she turned around on the chair. "What do you want Draco?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Can't sleep." He shrugged slightly, closing her door behind him. "Shouldn't YOU be in bed? You haven't even undressed."

"Don't want to sleep, and I have a change of clothes, not pajamas.''

"Sure you don't want to borrow something?"

"I'm sure." She crawled off the chair, crossing to the bed. She paused by the nightstand to braid her hair, tying it with the hair-tie on her wrist. Draco came up behind her.

"Umbra…." He said softly. "I've been meaning to talk to you…alone."

"Oh? What about?" she asked lightly.

"About… well…that night."

"What night?" she asked innocently.

"The night you crawled into my bed?" his voice was firm, like he'd been expecting her to be difficult.

"Oh…THAT night. Yes, what about it?"

"Well… you didn't tell on me."

"Did I have a choice?" She turned to face him, a slight frown creasing her brow. "I couldn't have said anything, or face explaining why I was there to begin with."

He looked to the side, no expression on his face. "Why WERE you there?"

"I told you. I had a nightmare where you were drowning. My first instinct upon waking was to check on you. So there I was. I can't help that I'm stupid first thing in the morning."

"That was really it?"

"Yes. That's really all it was. Why, are you disappointed?"

He didn't answer. His pale grey eyes were fixed on a spot just next to her elbow.

"Draco?" the slight frown increased. "You're upset. What's wrong?"

"I'm not upset, nothings wrong." He said, suddenly stiffly. "Goodnight." He started for the door.

"Hey!" she grabbed his sleeve. "Don't go off in a huff."

He jerked his sleeve from her grasp. "I am NOT in a huff." He said with quiet indigence.

"Well you are now." Her hand fell to her hip, which jutted slightly. "Don't go running off mad; I'm not even sure where you're coming from with this."

He stepped back towards her, eyes blazing. "Where I'm coming from! You must be dense for a girl! Don't you think by now, especially after that night…that…that kiss… that I fancy you Umbra?"

She looked away, suddenly fascinated by the carpet.

"See, we'll get nowhere like this." He crossed his arms, glaring at her. He turned to leave again.

"I know…I mean... I knew… even before…"

He paused at the door, listening.

She put a hand to her forehead "Everything's so complicated right now. I can't even think…I don't think I can do this right now."

He crossed back to her with a few strides. "There's a way to find out." His hand came to her face, tipping it up; he lent forward and pressed his lips to hers with an unabashed ferocity

For a second she seemed to melt against him, but then she jerked away. Turning from him she ground the heels of her hands into her eyes. "No, no! I...I can't do it… I can't…. It's a bad idea...it's just a bad idea… what would your dad say?"

"He'd say it was a rather smart pairing, that's what he'd say!" he snapped, burned from her second rejection.

"He would not!" she shot back, voice rising. "I've been told about your dad and he's all pureblood this, pureblood that! So are you! I'm a half-blood you know! My maternal Grandmother married a muggle!"

"And your paternal G randfather is The Dark Lord! No one would shame us!" he tried to grab her hand, but she jerked from him again.

"And he's a half-blood to! His dad was a muggle! I've done my research!"

"Shut up!" he grabbed her wrist, locking onto it tightly, he dragged her to him. "We don't speak of such things!" he snarled. "The Dark Lord has pure magic in his veins, not a single wizard or witch would deny it! Your excuses are running thin! Why are you really afraid of me?"

"I'm no more afraid of you than I am my own foot!" She tried to wrestle herself away from him, but again he was stronger.

"You are too afraid of me! You're afraid of being with me! Why? I demand to know!"

"Isn't my life complicated enough? I don't need this! I can't handle this right now! What about that do you not understand?"

"Everything! Explain it to me!"

"Let go of me!" she tried to hit him with her free hand, but he quickly seized that one too. She growled in frustration and fought to free herself. Her struggle was respectable, but he still held her tightly.

Tears suddenly came and she slumped against him, starting to sob. He looked surprised for a moment then slowly loosened his hold.

"I c can't do this…. relationship…. _shit_ right now." Her whole body quivered. "I can't… I just can't. I'm not ready to try again, there's too much going on."

He released her wrists and gently caressed her back, trying to comfort. "Look, I know a lot of stuff has been going on, but it's not that bad…"

"Shut up! Holey hell! _Voldemort is my_ _grandfather_! What the HELL Draco!"

He hissed slightly, flinching. "Don't use his name so irreverently!"

She rolled her eyes; giving him a sharp push she extracted herself from his grasp. "It doesn't bloody matter! Everything's so messed up right now! I don't need to be dealing with _this_ on top of it all!"

His eyes narrowed.

"No, Draco. Just… accept my no. Okay?" she asked quietly, her hand over her face.

He continued staring to the side; a long awkward silence fell between them. "Fine…" he said sharply. "I'll back off…. for now." In a huff he left the room, shutting the door behind him a bit more briskly than usual.

She stood by the bed for a while longer, just thinking. Finally she shook her head, kicked off her shoes, and crawled under the covers. She was almost instantly asleep.

January 7th,

A great church stood before her. Its doors were bright red with black wrought iron trim and handles. Umbra stepped forward through the knee-high mists of the graveyard, striding up the stairs to the church. The doors creaked open before she even touched the handle. She glided in.

Inside was lit by hundreds of candles along the roof and walls. Elegant stained glass windows arched on either side. She trotted down the center isle, glancing around. The benches were completely empty, except for a lone figure sitting hunched over in the front row.

She approached the figure, who as she drew closer she heard was sobbing softly. Umbra stepped up beside the figure, whose face was obscured by the hood of a tattered, dirty grey cloak. "Are you okay?" she asked, putting a gently hand on the person's shoulder.

Narcissa Malfoy looked up, bloody tears streaking her face. "My only son!" she sobbed.

Confused, Umbra glanced around again, noticing a coffin at the front of the church, covered and decorated for a funeral. She marched up to it, prying open the lid she found Draco lying within. His eyes snapped open, and his hand clamped onto her wrist, pulling her towards the coffin.

"Stop it! Let go!" she shrieked, trying to pull away. She looked around frantically. Narcissa had fallen to her knees, sobbing hysterically. Celsee emerged from behind the coffin, slowly swinging the cumbersome incense burner she walked around the coffin and started down the center isle, ignoring her daughter who was still struggling to pry Draco off her. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, trying to drag her in with him.

"Mum! Mum help me!" Umbra called desperately at her.

"She can't hear you." A cold voice said. Umbra's eyes darted to the place where the priest would stand to give mass. Lord Voldemort peered down at her, a large snake curled around his shoulders, its tongue flickering at her.

Draco wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled hard, dragging her into the coffin with him. She screamed as she fell in, the bottom seemed to disappear and she and was alone, falling through empty black space.

Umbra moaned and rolled over, burying her face into the pillow. She lay still for a long moment then risked a glance at her clock.

4:56am. She whined and pulled herself up, reaching for the dream diary on her bedside table.


End file.
